Lost Within
by The Sax Pax
Summary: For a woman without memories, life is unexpected with a new situation around the corner at every moment. When the memories lost to an unknown cause begin to resurface. Can she retain who she is or will the return of her memories change her destiny forever? ChromXF/Avatar
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story, Lost Within! For a while now I've been wanting to do a Fire Emblem Awakening fanfiction with my character for sometime now but could never really finish the first chapter. Well..here it is, ta-dah!**

**The avatar's personality that the game made kind of confused me. Here was a character, alone and lost in a completely new environment, willing to do all that it took for a complete stranger yet was still able to hold a happy face. I've decided to make my avatar a little bit weaker so please bear in mind that she won't look at everything with head held up...she'll be a mixture of Gerome and maybe some other characters personalities.**

**There will be many parings in this story but the main one will be F/Avatar and Chrom. I hope you enjoy and if not, please review and let me know why!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all unfortunately...except for my lovely Avatar's appearance and personality.**

* * *

The space was filled with nothing yet immersed in darkness. Its only inhabitant was a young woman, eyes clenched shut in pain. Strands of her cotton candy hair fluttered around her, though no wind occupied the space. Her chest expanded with each deep breath entering her body. Time was no factor here. Seconds seemed to be decades, maybe even millenniums. A garble of voices entered the dimension, causing the woman to stir in her darkness.

_Join me…_

It was a command. The woman flinched as the voice touched her ears while her body writhed in an unseen pain. One eye opened, followed by the other eye a moment later. Another had joined her space. Rather, another one of her had fallen in as well. Bright red eyes met her crystal blue in an endless stare. The other's face revealed a smile that curdled the blood of the original.

_SUBMIT._

Her double reached out, touching the original's right hand and darkness descended upon them both.

* * *

A road was always filled with misdemeanors that testing the willpower of oneself. The small, blonde cleric puffed out a small gasp as her foot trailed over another rock, forcing her heel to rub the insides of her boot. The knight spared her a glance while the blue-haired man continued.

Within a moments passing, he froze, one foot extended and a peculiar gaze placed on his face. His head turned back and forth, searching the nearby scenery. To his left, a meadow and on this right, a forest, sat parallel to each other.

"Milord what's…-" The knight broke off as the man waded into the nearby meadow, eyes searching intently.

"Chrom..?" The cleric had never seen her brother act like this and neither had the knight who immediately turned his horse towards the same direction. Chrom paced back and forth, searching warily for a clue.

"I thought…maybe I was wrong?" His voice held a sense of urgency that set Frederick into protective mode. Lissa found herself following in her brother's steps, checking the ground for any abnormalities. A blackened, embroidered shoe caught her eye. Her eyes traced the shoe to the owner, a woman, feet sprawled out on the ground and upper body leaning against a tree. Her eyes were fastened shut, twitching every so often.

"Chrom!" Her tone was more scared than she wanted and braced herself for Chrom and Frederick's sudden appearance. Chrom had already drawn Falchion, ready to defend his sister from the threat. Lissa tugged on his cloak, ushering towards the woman, destroying the killing intent emitted from his body. Frederick remained silent and sheathed his weapon at Lissa's actions.

"Is she dead?" Chrom leaned in closer, watching the pale woman on the ground, unquestionably with curiosity more than anything.

A small breath entered the woman, expanding her chest. Lissa felt a smile tugging at her lips when the woman's blue eyes cracked open, finally awake.

"…Huh…?" Confused. That was all the emotions she held at the moment. Her gaze shifted to the left and then drifted over to the right before falling back on the duo in front of her. The surroundings were as unfamiliar as were the people who stood before her.

Lissa threw her hands to her hips when Chrom held out a hand to the pink haired woman, more irritated that he had beat her to it. The woman on the ground only blinked at the sudden movement. She examined him with questioning glances, making small notes and judgments inside her head. She grasped his hand, feeling her body reeled upwards by his strength.

"Thank you…Chrom…" She smiled before her faced turned neutral. His name shouldn't have been known in normal circumstances and both the blue-haired man and the knight realized the exact thing as well. Friend or foe, she needed to hide her true thoughts. A casual smiled etched out on her face, shielding her fear, confusion, and lack of trust, hiding them behind an icy layer of her mind.

"Who are you? How do you know of milord…?" Frederick, who had been silent up until then, glared at the woman. In his eyes, she was a nameless enemy with a nameless allegiance.

The questions only caused the woman's brow to furrow deeper down onto her crystal blue eyes. Try as she may, her mind gave no answers.

"I…I cannot really say, I do not know myself…" Her voice died off, allowing her eyes to drift towards the ground, feeling guilty for her lack of answers. The man's eyes only narrowed in suspicion at the woman while the other twos' held concern and pity for her. Had she felt like it, she would've scowled; pity was always a sign of knowing a weakness of someone's.

"I've heard of this, it's called amnesia!" The cleric burst out with a comment, receiving a confused look from the amnesiac and another glare from the knight.

"That's about as likely as you going camping, milady." Certainly the man didn't reserve his comments with these two, even though he still held a sense of respect for them. Chrom let out a sigh and shook his head at the knight.

"She doesn't look like she's lying, Frederick…" Chrom turned his stare back to the amnesia woman, appraising her appearance.

"Still, I think we should just leave her here now that she is awake. We have no idea whether she be ally or adversary, milord." Frederick never took his eyes off of her. His stare bore deep within her, as if examining her morals and soul by sight.

"Lissa, can you help her?" Chrom turned back to Lissa, already concerned for the stranger. Lissa only shook her head stating that amnesia was based on the person themselves.

"We'll take her to the town with us, we can decide from there what we can do." Lissa nodded at her brother's suggestion and frowned at the cough from their knight.

"I cannot advise that, milord. If she is an assassin then we would be giving her a greater chance at attacking either of you." Frederick was not going to let this go without a fight.

"So you would suggest leaving an unarmed woman, confused and without memories, alone in a bandit filled area?" Chrom crossed his arms, already adamant on his decision. The amnesiac could only stare at the two in bewilderment, more so at the man named Chrom. She had only just met him and he already trusted her?

"If you'll just give me directions to the closest town, I don't want you guys to fight because of me…" The moment after it left her mouth, she regretted it. Not because of her reasoning but because of the look that all three gave her.

"As I said, I'm not leaving an unarmed woman alone in a bandit infested area. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Chrom smiled gently, already making her feel guiltier than ever. He was too kind for his own good.

"As you wish, milord, but I will be watching her very carefully." The amnesiac took extra notice of the emphasis on the word very but Chrom either didn't hear it or remained ignorant towards it. Lissa grabbed her hand, and compared to her own hand, it was small and delicate.

"Come on! Ylisse is a big place; it'll take forever to get back!" Lissa giggled and pulled the amnesiac away from the elder men. A sharp sensation almost as if someone was tugging on her mind, surfaced in her brain. Nia. It was one word. The amnesiac blinked slowly. No, it was much more than that. It was a name, not just any name, her name. She slammed her feet into the ground, halting the girl in her tracks.

"You okay?" Her eyes searched over the amnesiac like a fawning mother.

"Nia…my name is Nia!" Nia latched on the small girl's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear as she shook Lissa slightly. It was a clue. A small clue but nonetheless a clue. Her sudden actions widened the cleric's eyes till a mirroring smile painted onto her face.

"You'll have all your memories back in no time then!" Lissa cheered with Nia, causing Frederick to roll his eyes and settle his viewpoint on the scenery. Chrom felt the corner of his lips turn upwards too; Lissa's smile was just contagious in all aspects.

Lissa still led, mentioning names like Emmeryn and other names to Nia, who seemed genuine in her interest. Chrom let his steps slow till he was in line with Frederick.

"What do you think, Frederick?" His tone shifted while expression remained calm.

"She appears to be sincere and quite friendly, though it may just be a façade. I will continue to observe, milord." The trot of the horse drowned out their whispers, leaving only Lissa's voice as sound.

"True but I think we should give her a chance all the same." He left Frederick's side, not wanting to further the conversation.

"As you wish milord but I shall still be wary, just in case." Frederick's words left him but to all were unheard as Lissa's shrieks overpowered his voice.

"Chrom, the town is on fire!" Her voice rang clear as day, pulling the two men into attack mode. Without a word, Frederick had hoisted Lissa behind him on the horse while unsheathing his sword with his other hand.

"Nia you stay here out of danger. Frederick, Lissa, and I will go help the remaining villagers." Nia's mouth popped open to protest but Chrom had already disengaged himself from the conversation, charging off towards the town with Frederick on his heels and Lissa only glancing in her general direction.

Nia extended a hand to stop them only to clench her teeth in submission. It wasn't even a minute later before she was stampeding off in the direction they had left in. There was no way she would be able to stay inactive.

The clash of metal pierced her ears the moment she set foot in the city. Cries of terror and fear shirked past her. People flocked out of the city like a herd of animals running from a common predator. A gleam of white steel with gold caught her eye as it smashed down on a dull grey, slicing it completely in half and slashing the wielder deeply in the chest. The streets ran red with blood as Chrom and Frederick chopped down every bandit in their path, completely in sync.

Nia gulped. Could she fight? Fight like Chrom and Frederick to protect this city? Or would she be inadequate for the job? She reached into her bag and pulled out an old, worn out book yielding the word Tonitrus etched across the top. A bandit, clad in leather armor, had snuck behind Chrom with his weapon readied and flew towards the blue-haired man.

Words dribbled out of Nia's mouth and a spark of lightning smashed into the man, crumpling him almost immediately. Her body protested and a small frown placed itself on her face. She was weak, no, beyond weak. Chrom's head turned slightly with Nia now in his sights. With a single hand, he ushered her forward, slamming his adjacent shoulder into the nearby bandit.

She stood behind him, sending out bolts of lightning at other enemies while Chrom attacked head on. Sweat proliferated on their faces as exhaustion set in. Fighting the enemies was easy; fighting the enemies while fighting with a stranger was a different story.

Elbows bumped, shoulders knocked, and feet stumbled around each other. Nia was practically dancing around Chrom, trying to dodge the rest of his body while he slashed. Chrom ducked at every opportunity to avoid Nia's bolts at the same time.

Their lungs gasped for air followed by gaping mouths when the last bandit collapsed to the ground. Nia dropped her upper body, resting her palms on her knees, trying to free her airways. She would be sore tomorrow. The straightening of Chrom's spine and the slowing of his breath sank deep into her mind. She was not accustomed to fighting, not like Chrom or Frederick. Lissa, however, only watched her with great interest.

She forced her body upwards; no pain would be shown, she would hide it till death took her. She brushed of the hems of her jacket, avoiding the gaze that all three were giving her. Their thoughts were almost written across their forehead. A woman, with no known memories besides her name and some fighting, was not only a mage, a fighter, but also a highly trained tactician.

"My body and mind only reacted. I cannot say anymore…I am sorry…" She involuntarily let her eyes drift back to the others who now only seemed to hold her in high regards. And then, Chrom's words broke her life. Here she was, dubbed the new tactician of his Shepherds just because she had fought with them.

"What if I am truly a spy when my memory returns?" Eyes met with hostility from Frederick and gentleness from Chrom.

"I guess we will figure that out then." He smiled and ushered his party away while courteously declining the invitation to stay, much to the cleric's dismay. It wasn't even a moment later that the dismay turned to complaints, now to the dismay of both Chrom and Nia. Frederick just offered to let her ride his horse, already used to the girl's noise.

Clinks of rubbing metal and thuds with each foot step drove the party as far as the sun would allow them. The moon only stood to halt their advancement.

"We make camp here." Chrom pulled his arm into a stretch, beaming at Frederick who had already pulled his sister off the horse. Lissa took a step, legs shaking, before her eyes widened at a new arrival.

"Pteew!" It was a small shriek as the girl spat and rubbed her mouth, bug bits flying. Nia halted the laugh with a previous covering of her mouth. Her body still shook with spasms of giggles while Chrom didn't try to hide it. The looks from Lissa could make even Frederick turn tail.

A low rumble drifted through the camp, stamping out the laughter from the two. All heads turned to Nia as her stomach began to speak. Her face lit up as her body sank to its haunches while her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach in attempt to mask the noise. It was already too late.

"T'would never have expected such a noise from a lady!" The stern Frederick finally cracked a smile. All the same he still shook his head at the situation.

"Perhaps a hunt is in order?" Chrom resumed his laughs, with Nia regretting laughing at Lissa at all.

* * *

"We are having bear…this is bear? Maybe a good…taste? Hmm, must be a fine condition of bear meat?" Nia held the leathery substance in her hand, observing all aspects of it before tugging it into her mouth. Her teeth bit into it, letting the rubbery taste explode into her mouth. It was better than nothing, almost devouring the meat in her hands.

Lissa avoided the material with all of her being while Frederick just seemed disgusted by the meat. Chrom, well, Chrom had only said that "meat is meat" causing bitter looks from his knight and sister. Lissa eyelids clasped down on her skin, soft murmurs exiting her mouth in short bursts.

The glow of the fire reflected off her peaceful face while Nia watched the younger girl, miserably. Here was this girl, protected by all those that knew her and here was she, a stranger in the midst of war. Her skin felt tight and jumpy, sleep the farthest thing from her mind. Perhaps when she woke up, her memory would be back or realize that this was actually a dream itself.

Frederick sat rigid to her left, fighting his drooping eyelids in a failing battle.

"You should sleep if you are tired Frederick…" She watched the man awaken himself, either he mentally slapped himself or mentally dropped cold water on himself.

"Not until you go first, I still don't trust you, apologies on my part." Nia tensed her lips. The man was practically dead, well stiff.

"No, it's fine…sleep…is something not on my mind right now…I just don't feel tired…well talking relaxes me slightly…" Nia laid her cheek on her knee, inspecting the man for the first time. Though he was firm and icy with most of his words, he could be considered quite handsome, just like Chrom.

"Then talk if that'll help you sleep." Chrom's voice broke the awkward tension between the two.

"Can't sleep, milord?"

"To answer your question, no, and to give a reason, it's because there are some chatterboxes in our little group here." One eye opened, assessing the two's reactions.

"I really don't know how you guys do it, the fighting that is. It seems like it goes on and on for you guys." Nia returned his look with an ounce of warmth in her gaze. There was no reply.

"So I'm to be the one to talk all night, am I?" Her body shook with laughter when the rhetorical question left her mouth. Still no answer from the two yet both stared at her with enquiring gazes, waiting for more words.

"It seems peaceful…this place, Ylisse…" She leaned back, watching the stars above.

"It IS a peaceful place." Frederick corrected her, causing yet another smile.

Exhaustion finally hit her and sleep began to encase her body like a web.

"I just wish that I'll never forget these little memories …that…I have and…- Her voice went to a whisper till it cut off entirely by puffs of air exiting her mouth. Sleep had finally gotten its grasp on her, tugging her down into the deepest part of her subconscious.

A look passed between the two elder men as their newcomer drifted to sleep.

"She is a strange one, milord."

"That she is…that she is…"

* * *

**A:N/ Well, you reached the end of the chapter :) I hope you liked it, please review because it makes me feel so much better about myself and more motivated to write another chapter.**

**Also, I've beaten the game so many times that my head might explode from counting so I will break away from the real lines but still follow the story...loosely...very loosely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, The Sax Pax here with the newest chapter! I was amazed at how many people looked at my story and thank you so much for the reviews! It made me want to write straight away and so here is Chapter two. I hope it's up to par with my first chapter since I had less time to write this one than I did the first chapter. **

**I played Fire Emblem Awakening on Normal mode then moved on to Hard then "attempted" Lunatic (got very angry when trying to save all units on classic) and gave up and just replayed on Hard and Normal (Got all supports)**

**Enjoy and please review, as I said, it gets me motivated and helps me as a writer, even if you don't like the story, tell me why!**

* * *

The air around swirled with an evil substance, darkening the forest more than night itself. Nia could feel something astir not only deep within her bones but in her surroundings themselves. Her muscles cried out in pain when she sat up, attempting to rub the grogginess from her eyes.

"Hey…-?!" She paused in mid-sentence, searching frantically. She was alone. Her new companions had left her. Teeth nibbled on her lower lip as she twisted her head in multiple directions. A familiar horse whinny behind her finally gave her breath. She spun on her heel, facing the horse charging in her direction. A small yelp exited her mouth as the knight did not stop yet wrapped his left arm around her waist, dragging her on the horse while still moving. She bobbed up and down with each gallop, finally latching on to the knight between his armor plates.

"Where are Chrom and Lissa?" She could only yell, hoping he had heard her. He only shook his head and dug his calves into the horse's side. And there it was, a scream piercing the air as a fiery blue light lit up the sky.

"Over there!" Frederick didn't need anything more, turning the horse towards the screams and the light.

The bumps of the horse only caused Nia's muscles to twitch in pain. It was most definitely her first time riding a horse. A small pang gyrated in her mind as a blank face with red hair flashed momentarily. Her brow scrunched with the thought but shoved it aside as Chrom and Lissa came into view.

An unfamiliar man stood next to Lissa, fending off an attacker. Nia flinched, theses attackers were vile. Waves of disgust and evil rolled off their bodies, dragging out goose bumps on her arm. She detached herself, half-falling off the horse in the process.

"Lissa!" The girl seemed ready to pass out from fear. The staff in her hands shook as her knuckles turned white. Nia stumbled on rocks, branches, and a few dismembered arms as she made her way over the cleric. She pulled the girl into a hug, feeling her shirt being drenched. Chrom stared at the man who had come to her untimely rescue, noting the dual Falchion now sheathed. His mouth opened to speak but he snapped it shut as more of the creatures dragged themselves out of the purple muck leaking out of the ground.

"Frederick, take care of Lissa!" The knight nodded, pulling the girl up behind him once more. Chrom let his eyes trace over Lissa's savior, before shooting off with Nia on his trail.

"What are these things?" Chrom spat, slashing another one as he had with the bandits earlier. This one was not felled by his strike and threw itself on Chrom, growling violently. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Nia. She felt her hair sway gently as a small object fizzed by her head, smashing into the monster and dissolving it into muck.

"Oi, Captain?!" The trot of a horse's hooves drowned out the small moans and rumbles from the monsters.

A spiky, red-headed woman pulled into view. Her armor was red, just like her hair, and full of battle scars. This woman knew battle. Behind her was a man with ruffles and a noble look that contrasted with the woman.

The woman clicked her tongue at the newcomer, trying to maneuver her horse away from him. He, ignored this fact, and pulled himself closer to the woman.

"Ah, my dear sweet woman, the moment my eyes fell upon your beauty was enough for me, would you marry me?" The archer beamed at the woman whose eyes widened and her mouth fell open in confusion. Nia and Chrom both shared the same expression, ignoring the fight behind them. Even Frederick had paused to assess the situation.

"You're serious? Does this look like the time to be playing around?!" The woman roared, smashing the butt of her lance into the man's stomach, forcing him to stumble backwards.

"Play around? Never when there is a beautiful woman around! But alas, you are correct. Then, when this is resolved I shall ask again!" The man smirked before launching another arrow at an approaching creature. The woman looked determined to beat the life out of the man but she sighed and drew close to Chrom.

"Huh? Who're you?" Her eyes fell on Nia who raised her hands in submission.

"Nia and you are…?" The woman pulled an eyebrow up in slight amazement.

"Sully, a Shepherd. Chrom, what's the situation here?" Nia bowed to the cavalier who bent her head in response. The woman's eyes hardened at the smoke rising past the tree line.

"What a beautiful name, dear Sully!" The archer had returned and quickly pulled himself on the horse behind her. The woman reared her elbow back, narrowly missing the archer's head.

"What do you think you are doing, Ruffles?" She roared at the man who only smiled at her anger.

"Joining you on an epic quest for glory, love, and an adventure! Alas, my name is not "Ruffles" but it a noble name indeed! I am Virion, an archer from Rosanne. Let us be off and kill these foul beasts so I may soon get to know my new wife!" The man laughed, rearing another arrow into his bow.

"Who is your wife?!" Sully rampaged, stabbing the nearest creature. Nia could only watch in amazement as the two worked perfectly together, even with Sully's complaints about the man. She felt a tug on her hood forced her toes to move, barely avoiding an arrow from an enemy.

"Pay attention, Nia!" Chrom shouted, still pulling her along out of the enemies' way. She felt his hand release her cloak, lunging towards the nearest monster. As his arm arced upwards she let loose a bolt, aimed perfectly, watching it sizzle underneath his arm, finishing the creature.

She heard it before she could react. One had swerved behind them, concealed in darkness. Her body acted before her mind could stop. She had shoved Chrom with her left, stumbling backwards at the same time. The blade dug into a small part of her skin, pulling blood along the sweep of the blade. She felt it before she made a noise.

She clasped the small portion of her skin, darting backwards and allowing Chrom to finish it off. Finally there was silence. No enemies arose from the ground as the fog nearby dispersed. Nia cut off all sounds, clenching her palm harder on her ripped skin. Someone was talking to her but she couldn't pick out a name.

_Join me…_

Her eyes refocused and Chrom's voice broke her out of her trace.

"Nia, you okay?" His eyes clearly placed on her wound.

"I'm fin-"

"You are most certainly not fine! Now let me see your arm!" Lissa pushed between the two, cutting off Nia's protest and tugging off her robe. All she could do was grumble and comply; the two wouldn't let her be otherwise. Thankfully the wound wasn't deep and the situation ended with Lissa placing a vulnerary across the wound, sighing when it closed up.

"You've got to be vigilant. One must always expect an enemy around the corner and such acts next time will more than likely end in death, maybe not even your own." Frederick loomed near Lissa, wary of an impending doom likely to spring up again.

"Ah, my Lady Tactician, you are a sight indeed!" Sometime during the lecture, Sully and Virion reappeared, with Sully wiping her weapon clean of blood and Virion throwing himself off the horse.

Yet another smile stretched across his face as he pulled Nia's hands into his own, causing her to tug back in surprise.

"You are most beautiful, ravishing if I may say so. Dear Sully has refused my marriage offer, perhaps I may hope to win your heart instead?" His face neared hers and she leaned back, trying to escape. It ended with Chrom ending the two's attachment, breaking apart both of their hands.

"My, my, it seems I may be too late to win your heart, though I would never think of taking another man's woman." He placed his knuckles against his forehead, pulling his head back at the same time.

"M-my what?" The blue-haired man blurted out, staring with wide eyes at the man.

"Oh? By the way you fretted over her wound I thought…well then! Dear Nia, would you take my hand in marriage?" He reached for Nia's hand once more.

"I…thank you for the offer but I must refuse. We have only just met." Nia stepped back, returning the smile at the man.

"Oh? Only just met? Then perhaps once we have known each other longer?" Virion chuckled lightly, stopping only to straighten his cravat.

Finally the man introduced himself as Marth but didn't bother to mention how he had gotten there nor how he held a similar Falchion. He also had no intentions to stay and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

"Shall we be off as well? The Halidom is only a hair away." Chrom watched the burning forest slowly falling into the sunrise as the city drew closer and closer with each step.

It was a diamond compared to the city Nia had visited earlier. Her mouth propped open, never closing as she looked around in wonderment. The hustle and bustle of the townspeople kept her eyes the entire time, ignoring the looks from the rest of her party.

"This is AMAZING!" She turned around, throwing her hands into the air like a small child. A woman in a light robe with a holy feeling about her waved to citizens. At first, Nia thought it was a normal citizen, until the guards behind her tripled.

"That is…your…?" She turned towards Chrom and Lissa, pointing at the woman.

"Yeah, our Exalt. Emmeryn often visits the public to keep the peace. She's loved by all." Chrom replied simply.

"She's also the best older sister too!" Lissa laughed at Nia's question.

"I would ima-…Sister?! Then that means…?!" She swerved to look at the two once more.

"The prince and princess of this country too." Frederick closed his eyes, either in irritation or annoyed at her reaction.

"I…uh…well-…is there a way I should address you? Milord maybe?" Chrom frowned at her, not bothering to hide it like Frederick. They were certainly a comedic trio. She barely caught Sully's and Virion's goodbyes; rather, they didn't make it too noticeable. They left with an argument about whether Virion was capable of defending Sully in a fight.

"Just address me as you have been before, titles are meaningless in battle. By the way, would you like to meet Emm?" Nia only blinked at Chrom's suggestion. She nodded, unable to speak.

* * *

Even up close, the Queen was radiant. She commanded all attention in the room, even when another spoke. Yet again, Frederick let loose his suspicions about Nia once more, though it weighed more in front of the Queen and her guards.

"Chrom, you trust this woman?" Her kind eyes fell on her younger brother.

"Yes, I've already decided she'll be the Shepherd's tactician." It was a simple statement that caused Frederick to pinch the area between his eyes. He was not an easy man to please at all.

"Chrom, I have matters I wish to discuss with you…ah…" The woman stared at Nia and then at Lissa who straightened up.

"I'll introduce you to the other Shepherds, c'mon Nia!" Lissa pushed on the tactician's back, half forcing her out of the room though Nia held no complaints. She wasn't used to politics of royalty and had no wish to learn it.

"Here we are! Ta-dah, the Shepherds!" Lissa waved her arms as they arrived into the barracks of the castle, inhabited by few people. A man sat in a corner, cleaning his axe with a small cloth. At their entrance, he stood and letting his face fall into a giant grin.

"Oi, Lissa! Teach needs another fight, where's Chrom?" He placed a hand on his hip while hanging his axe slightly behind his neck and back.

"We just got back and already itching for a fight, Vaike? Besides, Chrom would wipe the floor with you!" Lissa pointed at the large man, edging him on.

"Oi oi, are you saying that Teach is weak?" Nia could see the blood pumping in his head as he got angrier and angrier.

"Lissa, darling, you shouldn't be talking to such…UNCOUTH people. Why don't you sit, I'll brew you some tea!" An older woman with curls down to her shoulders leaped on Lissa, pulling her into a big hug.

"And who is this?" Her eyes fell on the new tactician that Vaike had failed notice.

"This is Nia, the Shepherd's new tactician. She's amazing Maribelle!" Nia only flushed at the compliment. The woman peered over Lissa's shoulder, glaring somewhat.

"And here I thought you were someone of high-caliber. I must get my eyesight checked once more…" She mumbled before disengaging herself from the hug. Another woman, delicate looking, stood behind the others as Nia began to get crowded.

"Shepherds, The Exalt has decided that we are to head north to ask Ferox for troops to fight the Risen." Chrom leaned against the door, watching the group, warily.

"Uh…Risen?" Nia tilted her head at the word.

"We had to give a name to the monsters we fought, can't call them all "monsters", confusion would definitely be a factor!" Chrom straightened his body, looking over the Shepherds.

"Get ready to move out." He was about ready to turn when the quiet woman sprinting forward and collapsing to the ground as the papers underneath her shifted. A few snorts and giggles sounded as she pulled herself together, brushing the newly acclaimed dirt on her clothes off in a graceful manner.

Nia took extra notice of her shoes, rather heels that looked highly uncomfortable. Nia shifted her weight in her boots, glad for the comfort they gave her.

"Your shoes again, Sumia?" His voice wasn't one of annoyance, more concern than anything. She only blushed, admitting it though her eyes protested against every word.

"It seems like the Shepherds are a great big family." Nia, feeling like the third wheel, let the words out of her mouth.

"But you're part of this family too now." A voice shot up near Nia.

"Who?" Her eyes scanned the area, trying to find the voice.

"Umm…here…" A man, clad in armor stood practically in the center of the Shepherds. Nia mentally smacked herself…how had she missed the man?

"You shouldn't barge into other peoples' conversations, Kellam!" Lissa shrieked when she noticed him standing next to her.

"I've been here the entire time though!" He scrunched his eyebrows, appalled by the situation.

"Dear, shouting is beneath you…" Maribelle patted Lissa's shoulders, smiling at her friend with gentleness that Nia hadn't seen before.

Nia followed after Chrom, tensing as more footsteps sounded behind her. The other Shepherds, Vaike, Sumia even though she couldn't fight, and Lissa all followed behind her. Lissa walked along with Vaike scolding him on only wanting to beat up her brother with him adamantly claiming otherwise.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like hours and personally Nia just thought Chrom had gotten lost. It wasn't until she heard a cry from behind that she halted her steps forward. A man riding a horse rode into view, waving his arm frantically in an attempt to get Chrom's attention.

"Wait up!" The green cavalier panted and wheezed, holding up a hand for Chrom to wait while he caught his breath.

"No one told me…that we were leaving…didn't even get to eat food…" He gasped for breath as sweat dribbled down his face. Lissa turned her head towards Vaike.

"You were supposed to let Stahl know! You forgot didn't you…" Her voice turned sour on her last words as Vaike held up his hands in surrender.

"The Vaike never forgets…he just…sometimes doesn't always do what he's supposed to…" He looked frantically between Stahl and Lissa who both shook their heads at him.

"You said your name was Stahl?" A nod was his only answer.

"You know…you remind me of someone…now who was it…" Nia scratched her head, something about him was familiar but what was a better question. The man only looked at her, along with Chrom and Lissa who knew of her amnesia. Stahl pulled his horse next to Frederick and Sully's and awaited Chrom's next orders.

"Everyone, get ready for battle! We have Risen!" Chrom was already in place with Nia trailing behind, their usual formation already setting up. Virion had already joined Sully while the others stood awkwardly in a semi-circle.

"Oi, who took my axe?" Vaike's roars overpowered the Risen's noise as he looked around, patting himself down at the same time.

"This is no time to play Vaike!" Lissa still remained next to him, staff already in hand. He only looked at her with mild frustration.

"I swear I just had it…maybe-" He cut off with scooping up Lissa, checking where she had stood.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" She squealed as he lifted her off the ground.

"Teach thought the axe may have hidden under your dress, guess not." He stuck his tongue out at her, setting her down all the same. Her mouth turned into a pout and within a moment, her staff smacked down on his head, causing him to grunt and scowl.

"To those that BROUGHT weapons, be wary, our adversaries aim to kill us not capture." Frederick pinched the area between his eyes. In a few minutes, he'd have more to deal with than just a couple of Risen.

* * *

**A:N/ Congrats, you made it to the end :) Hope you enjoyed it! Yet again, please review, it really helps!**

**Also brownie points if you can figure out who Stahl reminds her of ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome...to chapter three of Lost Within! Man, this chapter killed me, so there may be a few errors or some parts might not be perfect. For a note, almost all of my chapters will be around...3,000 words give or take, so if you ever see one significantly less, I may have just miss uploaded it or something.**

**I have in fact, rewritten this chapter... and added a lot more, so hope this is better and I'll use a time skip later in the story!**

**I hope you enjoy, review if you do and if you don't, review why you do not! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter, as I said before, gets me motivated!**

* * *

"Hmm…it appears my hypothesis was impetuous. How fortuitous to find the exact metal yet have it yield a completely other color. It seems that improving my sagacity is inevitable in order to grasp the enigmas of the realm." A woman with red hair concealed by a hat continued walking, ignoring all else around her. Every so often, she would scribble words down in her journal and would follow up with shoving her glasses back into place.

"The sky is acting as a presage, how unnerving. Unfortunate, conditions were quintessential for more analysis. Temperance must be applied or-!" The woman cut off as her boot rammed into the hilt of an axe, toppling her over.

Her hands caught herself on the ground, saving her face from the collision. She forced herself to her knees as her hands straightened her glasses and tugged her hat back into place.

"What pococurante simpleton misplaces accoutrements? Regardless, taking it would be momentously beneficial towards our cause." The woman wrapped her hands around the handle, lifting upwards. The axe gave no indication of moving.

"How foolish of me…" Her eyes closed, formulating situations in her mind. She removed the tome from her rucksack, maneuvering it near the axe. Grabbing the neck once more, she dragged it on top on the bag, allowing her hands to grab the straps of the cloth after the axe was positioned. She pressed on the bridge of her glasses once more, fixing them again. She gave the bag one tug, a small smile on her face when both the rucksack and the axe moved as one.

* * *

The blonde-haired man coughed, trying to regain his breathing. His bad luck piled on wave after wave as he tugged the cleric away from another blow. The Risen would have been mutilated by now had he had his axe.

Vaike charged forward, clicking his tongue after realizing he had no weapon to fight with.

"Vaike, to your left!" Nia's voice rose above, causing the man to flinch and practically throw Lissa out of the way of the next blow. She couldn't allow herself to concentrate on the battle, not while all the enemies paid them no mind, going after the unarmed duo.

"Heeey, I know the Vaike is awesome and demands all attention, but isn't this a bit…?" Vaike clenched his teeth, focusing on dodging as much as possible. Stahl and Frederick had pulled back, creating a pathway for them as best they could while Sully and Virion defended behind.

"Any ideas?" Chrom turned his gaze towards the as his blow struck the nearby Risen. The tactician shook her head, at the moment, nothing could be done.

"As long as they keep popping up, we won't stand a chance!" Nia sent out a bolt, ignoring Chrom's opponent and striking the closest one to Lissa.

" Well, it appears I arrived quite punctually then. I assume then that this belongs to you? It would bid you well to not misplace it again." The female mage pulled herself on the battlefield, adjusting her glasses again. Vaike's mouth turned upwards at the appearance of the axe.

"Oi oi, now Teach will show you how it's done." He practically tackled the mage, testing the weight of the axe in his hands. One of the few Risen that had gotten past the temporary bodyguards slashed out, trying to catch the man with its bloodied claws.

"Teach shoots…" Vaike reared the axe back, giving it moment as he slammed it down on the creature.

"He scores!" He gave himself a small fist bump, receiving a groan from Miriel as a response. The woman's eyes hardened as a fireball erupted from her hand, burning a Risen just pulling itself out of the ground.

"What a foul miscreation." The woman scoffed, closing her book and staring at the remaining Risen.

"Maybe you failed to notice this, Nia…but we're completely surrounded." Chrom pressed his back against Nia's, watching the Risen form a circle around the Shepherds. Miriel drew close to Stahl, dragging herself on his horse by force as Lissa drew behind Vaike.

"Any ideas, Nia?" The others looked at her, waiting for a command.

"Uhh…not die?" She chuckled nervously, watching the approaching Risen carefully.

"Anything else BESIDES "not die"?" Chrom sprang away from her, slashing down the nearest Risen. She only shook her head as the others began attacking once more. One by one the enemies fell as sweat mixed with blood.

After a half hour of fighting, Nia felt her body's limits being pushed. Her lungs felt limp within her chest and her feet protested with each new movement. To her right, Lissa seemed just as tired, keeping up with healing all those that needed it, especially Vaike who held little armor.

Nia pulled the tome closer to her, keeping up with Chrom in speed. Even Frederick, clad in the heaviest armor didn't seem fazed by the ongoing battle.

"I'll need to get some practice in…" She puffed to herself, diving between Stahl and Chrom to strike another Risen.

The circle dispersed, leaving nine overly exhausted Shepherds and one last Risen.

"Leave it to Teach." Vaike rubbed his arm, ready to strike down the last opponent. Chrom switched gazes between the Risen and Vaike, crossing his arms. In one swoop, the Risen dispersed into a cloud of black.

"Is everyone ok?" Chrom's eyes traced over every person, examining them for any wounds.

"We're all right, Chrom, nothing a nice hot meal and bath won't fix!" Lissa wiped the condensation on her forehead, laughing at her brother while Vaike tapped his foot impatiently.

"Teach needs to spar with someone, oi Chrom!" Vaike let out a grunt, unhappy with his lack of kills.

"Is now really the time, Vaike?" The prince looked at the man as if he had jumped off a cliff. Vaike grit his teeth, popping the muscles in his forehead out.

"You two are extremely similar…you know that?" Nia pressed her fist against her mouth, giggling at the man's actions.

It was her turn to be stared at like a mad person. Within moments, all but Chrom and Vaike were either smirking or chuckling at how true the statement was. Nia left her smile on her face, waiting as the others began filing behind Chrom. Once she was last, she let her chin drift towards the sky. A crystal blue sky.

The tugging sensation came back causing the woman to stiffen and halt her breath. Arms of darkness engulfed her body, attempting to submerge her in black muck. Her head smacked against something hard and within seconds the darkness was gone.

Nia blinked slowly, taking in the environment around her.

"Ah, you're awake." She turned, confused as a blank-faced man entered her view.

"I was just coming to check up on you, Nia. We're all counting on you when battling -." The name was cut out from the man's voice while he still mouthed the word.

"It's all thanks to you that we are alive up to this point, especially -. - will not live to see the end of this battle, I swear it." Nia tried to focus on the blank portions, flinching as her brain refused. The man leaned in close but to her, his face was still blank. She could only scream when the darkness took over once more.

"She's only fainted; she'll be fine when she wakes up…" Lissa's voice hit her like a sledgehammer. Her arms stiffened, not wanting to move. Her eyes opened once more, taking in the crystal blue sky again.

Nia shot upwards, feeling the blood pounding in her head where it had hit the ground. She gently touched the spot, flinching at its size. With a slow motion, she massaged the spot, wincing with each rub. She met gazes of concern as everything came into focus.

"It was only a matter of me being negligent, it won't happen again." She shifted her face to neutral; all she needed to do was convince them.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell so you need to be careful." Lissa pressed her hand against the bump, forcing Nia into sudden movement. The staff in her hand glowed lightly as warmth touched her forehead. The pain receded and all that was left was the bump itself. It was comforting to know that others did in fact care for her but at the same time it made something in her sad. She couldn't put a word to it but something told her she didn't belong here.

Once again, an extended hand reached out to her. How many times had this scene occurred? Nia shook her head, one too many times that is but yet again, she found herself taking hold of that welcoming hand.

Her feet tested themselves uneasily on the ground, wanting to collapse from the strain.

"Hopefully there are no more Risen, we're marching straight to Regna Ferox." Chrom retracted his hand, marching ahead of the group. A few steps later, he stopped, eyes going out to the right. The rest let their gazes follow, falling on a large, moving object.

"Is that a pe-" Chrom had stepped closer to it, holding out his hand. He jutted back as the horse's mouth snapped forward, almost taking off his hand.

"Gods, it's like Sully's horse!"

"S'cuse me?" Sully's voice echoed behind them as her horse stomped its feet almost with the same anger. Sumia finally made her entrance, staying back as the fighting took place. Her eyes practically sparkled at the sight of the pegasus. Yet again she shot forward and yet again, her face met the ground with a welcoming hug. Chrom reared back in surprise while Nia hid her smiling face behind her hand.

"Careful, Sumia, this thing is feral." Sumia only waved off Chrom's concern, approaching the horse with warm eyes. Her arm extended, touching the horse's muzzle. The horse made a small whinny, pressing its face further into her hand.

The rest of the Shepherds watching with dumbfounded looks excluding Miriel who just looked mildly appalled.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up after she calms down some more." Sumia smiled, nuzzling the horse slightly. Nia braced herself for Chrom's reprimand which came just on time. Sumia had no way to defend herself if she stayed behind. She half-ignored him, giving more attention to the pegasus.

"Ah, Frederick, a word if I may?" Nia shifted on her heel, watching the knight set his serious face while nodding at the tactician.

"You have an extra lance, I presume?" Her arms crossed as the rhetorical question passed her lips. An unprepared Frederick would be a dead Exalt and her family. The man removed the lance at his back, tossing it at Nia.

"You can use lances too, Nia?" Lissa's eyes went wide as the thought passed her mind.

"No but I was thinking that if Sumia had a weapon…?" The thought trailed off and while Sumia's eyes smiled at her, Chrom's only darkened with annoyance. With a click of his tongue, he stormed off, leaving Sumia and the horse while the other Shepherds followed after Chrom.

"You better hurry; he's going to be all frantic until you catch up!" Nia laughed after whispering to Sumia who grinned in return.

* * *

"Why can't we meet any normal people?" Nia pinched the bridge of her nose, though was amused at the situation.

"Would you be satisfied with only "normal" people though?" Frederick's tone was entertained rather than his usual broody demeanor and she turned to stare at him. He only raised an eyebrow at her before turning his gaze back at approaching Feroxi warriors.

They were definitely idiots. Were they all blind? Did they not see the mark on Chrom's shoulder? Do they get a lot of royalty impersonators? These questions passed Nia's mind more than once as they took their battle stances, ready to defend their country from the invaders.

Without warning, an unthinkable quantity of spears flew over the gate protecting the city, all aiming for Chrom. Nia could only lurch forward, unable to comprehend the situation.

"Chrom!" Sumia's voice rang out above as her pegasus swooped down while Sumia latched on to Chrom's arm, pulling him on the horse. A sigh of relief exited Frederick allowing his shoulders to drop in small relaxation.

"Right!" Nia gave a thumb up towards Sumia while barking out orders to begin attacking. She took four running steps forward before colliding with a bulk of metal. Her body recoiled as her nose tingled from the meeting.

"Wha-?" A man stood before her, twisting the lance in his hands nervously. Sumia pulled the horse close, allowing Chrom to disembark.

"Kellam? Where have you been all this time?" Chrom gave the horse a pat before joining Nia up at the front of the group.

"I've been here the entire time…even when we were fighting on the road a few minutes ago…didn't you notice me?" The man's eyes seemed disappointed at the revelation yet almost half-expecting it to have happened. A blink from Chrom was his only answer. Even Nia could not remember seeing the man a few hours earlier in the battle.

Kellam only let out a sigh as his shoulders fell to the ground dejectedly. The man was a phantom even with his bulky armor. Without another complaint, he rammed the nearest Feroxi, toppling them to the ground. A small chuckle sounded behind her as the Feroxi's eyes swirled at the sudden collision and wondering how they had fallen.

The battle took only a matter of moments and soon the Shepherds were personally escorted by the general of the Feroxi army, to the Khan of Regna Ferox. Nothing ever turned out right for Chrom's band though and they soon found themselves locked in an arena, fighting to gain the support desperately needed for the war.

"Not to be a smart-aleck, but did the presence of Marth strike you as odd in any way?" Nia craned her neck to catch Chrom's gaze. He was calm, unlike the past few situations. Perhaps the most confusing situations were ones he was most calm in. Even the appearance of the dual Falchion didn't waiver his emotions.

They both met swords, dodging swipes like both sides knew how the other fought. It was like watching two mirror images fighting the same way, yet two different people stood on either side. Chrom would slash forward and fall back only to have the motion repeated by the mysterious man. Nia knew not to interfere, shifting her attention to the approaching mage on her left.

It wasn't until Marth's knee touched the ground that Nia knew that they would have their warriors. The woman named Flavia, screamed in laughter from the stands, elbowing the bald man next to her who only grumbled in submission. Chrom gave her a thumbs up, grinning from ear to ear. His gaze returned to Marth and his mouth fell open. The enigma had already vanished, exactly like he had earlier.

Their celebrations were short lived as Maribelle fell hostage to Gangrel. Nia couldn't put words to it but something about the man made her insides squirm. He was vile yet utterly mad. One such as himself would be unfit to run a country yet there he lay at the throne of Plegia. His cackles only made Nia cringe even more and the woman's, Aversa, sneers only made it worse.

With the appearance of the boy named Ricken, his red hair like a beacon as it reflected off metal, something told Chrom that the war wasn't going to be as easy as he had planned, as children were being forced to fight. Shepherd or not, he didn't want the boy fighting in a war yet. The scolding would wait until both he and Maribelle were safe in Ylisstol once more. His suspicions only worsened as Donnel joined them, pan and all. For hours the man would grumble to himself but when the gazes of others landed on him, he would shift his face back to kind.

From the sidelines, Nia and Frederick could only spare glances between each other, trying to get answers without speaking. With a sigh, Nia walked off, ready to get back to the city that the others called home. Even with their three newest members from different places, they somehow welcomed the sight of the city.

Yet again, the movement of the city-folk commanded all of Nia's attention. This type of life always seemed full of surprises, though being a Shepherd was a surprise of its own and according to Chrom, staying at the castle was another luxury of the Shepherds. With a cheer, Lissa had already left the Shepherds, pulling Maribelle along behind her as stories raced from her mouth. Even the relaxed Stahl seemed wired but Nia noted that Miriel had been testing his "averageness" with some interest.

Somehow and by someone, she found herself escorted to a room, equipped fully with a bed and a desk. It was unnerving. Life like this was too…cramped for her. A glint fell in her eyes as the window was conveniently placed near a small walkway; rather it was the stone jutting out from the castle. Prying it open, she let one foot touch the surface, testing its strength. With a puff, she allowed the rest of her body stand.

"Don't look down…don't look down." The words became a mantra, repeating it over and over as she wobbled to the nearest balcony. From there, she spotted an ill-created ladder, leading down to the courtyard. The bedroom behind her was void of all life and she eased herself on the first step of the ladder, flinching as the step bent under her weight. She inhaled, descending step by step.

Chrom only paced. He went from corner to corner of the courtyard until his patience wore into a thin line. With a grunt, his fist smashed into the nearby tree, listening to the crack of bark during impact.

The sudden noise jerked Nia's body, unclenching her hands from the ladder and landing on the ground face first.

"Milord and Milady, I come with dire news." Yet again the ninja appeared, passing through the small bushes like flies. Chrom tuned into the voice, watching the man warily and swishing his head at Nia's entrance as well.

"How…? Are the guards dead?" Marth only shook his head, letting his hand rest on his hip. Did guys normally do that? Chrom always had his arm on his sword but never hip.

"A small crack over there." He pointed in the distance receiving a groan from Chrom in the process.

"You know where?" Nia brought herself to her feet, eyeing Chrom with feigned interest. It was a rhetorical question and Chrom's heavy sigh only amplified how rhetorical it was.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." The man nodded and a grim expression took hold.

"As I said, I have a dire warning. What if I told you…that I have seen the future…a future where…Emmeryn is executed tonight and you are gravely injured?" Chrom and Nia shared baffled emotions. Marth sighed, unsheathing Falchion.

"I'm about to save your life…from him." He tilted his head back towards the bushes and slashed forward, catching the approaching assassin dead in the chest. The second one took him by surprise and he darted backwards, catching his foot on the recently fallen man's sword. The second assassin's sword glimpsed the edge of his face, slicing the mask in two. There was no hesitation as Chrom spiraled towards the assassin ending his life almost immediately.

"A woman…" Nia blinked at the sudden realization. Marth was a woman. The woman wasn't intending to explain anything, shooting off towards the castle, warning the guards of the attack. Rather than a small group of assassins, it was almost as large as a small army. At the bulk of the horde was a dark-skinned man who chuckled lightly. Nia found him to be the most powerful of all the other assassins and when his gaze met hers, she froze in fear.

"Well now, what do we have here? It seems luck is on my side tonight, the Exalt will die and all those years of searching will finally be over." The man smirked, following Nia as his fingers tugged on his beard.

As the battle began, defending Emmeryn was top priority. Even with the Taguel and thief joining, it didn't help them out as the mass of enemies kept approaching. The man named Validar sulked up to the front, holding his hands up in a less threatening pose.

"How about we make a deal, princy…" His words came out harsh as he approached the Shepherds. Virion only readied an arrow at Chrom's words, ready to strike the man.

"How about you give me, this child right here, and we will leave your Exalt alive in one piece…" He reached out, grabbing Nia's chin with his hand, smirking as her face twisted in fear. She felt her body tugged backwards, held now by the orange thief while Chrom's arm blocked the pathway between the man and her.

"No deal."

"Pity, kill them all." Virion's arrow slammed into the man's chest, forcing one of his knees to the ground. His smile remained as he opened the tome. Chrom didn't allow him one word and plunged Falchion deep into the man's chest. A small gurgle bubbled out of his mouth and his eyes fell to Nia. Even in death, his smirk bore deep within her. With Validar's death, the remaining assassins dispersed, leaving in shadowy exits.

Gaius relaxed his arms, allowing the tactician to walk forward. Somehow, Validar knew her. Was she truly Plegian? Her eyes traced their way to the empty spot recently inhabited by Marth but once again they were gone. Chrom noticed as well, pulling on her arm to go look for her together.

It wasn't until they reached the courtyard once more that they found her, walking off toward the hole mentioned previously. Chrom practically begged her to stay and a somber face latched on Marth as she bid farewell.

Nia continued looking at the ground, conscious lost in thought. The thud of Chrom's boots pulled her back into reality. She watched Marth take one last look at the back of Chrom, tears in her eyes, as she pulled herself away from the castle.

"You shouldn't make girls cry like that, Chrom." She laughed at the man's expression. He was worried for Marth yet didn't realize she was crying.

"How do you know that she was crying?" His quizzed look only brought more laughs to Nia.

"Well for one I'm a woman and two her face said it all." She stopped her giggles, letting her eyes fall to the ground once more.

"Then why do you share the same expression as her?" She looked up, confused.

"Wha-?" Her voice cut off as his right arm wrapped around her waist and his left around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. The ice protecting her emotions shattered into a million pieces. She latched her hands on his shirt, pressing her face against it. Small sobs left her and she felt the small stain spreading on Chrom's shirt.

"It's all right to be afraid sometimes, Nia. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

He didn't say anything after that and for that, Nia was thankful. Only the sounds of her muffled hiccups echoed in the air. Exhaustion shoved fear away and Nia welcomed sleep with arms wide open.

* * *

**A:N/ Well here is the end...at least of the new chapter three!**

**Seriously, Miriel's lines were the HARDEST thing to write. How many words does she know really? Ack, I had to look in a thesaurus for more "sophisticated" words because I couldn't think of any. Besides, she got paired with my favorite character so she can use all those nasty, sophisticated words on him rather than me write them out again.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and if not, as I always say, review review review and let me know why! I think this chapter flowed better? Eh, I'm not the best judge of that though. I'll just speed up time instead of time skipping. Remember, the more reviews the faster the next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to Chapter four of my story! I guess I'll say it on this chapter in case some of you are just reading it from the newest Chapter rather than from the beginning! **

**CHAPTER THREE WAS REWRITTEN.**

**There, it has been said. Also, congrats to KMonkey for figuring out the origin of the quote but since I moved it to this chapter, I'll just give a disclaimer that Bioware owns that quote, meh.**

**I'm not really so sure about this chapter. I kept the time-skip from the old chapter three and used it in here but I don't know if I want to change that up…I might be too lazy though, eh, whatever. **

**I'll always say it, review! It makes me feel better about myself and get the next chapter out sooner. Review even if you don't like it and tell me how I can fix it :) **

* * *

With a growl, Nia slammed the journal shut, resting her eyes on the candlewick in front of her. The flicker of the flames smothered the war raging inside her head. Thousands of scrapped papers lined the floor of her tent with game pieces from her match from Virion earlier still at ease in their last move on the chessboard next to her.

The candle puffed out, exceeding its limit. Nia found herself in a constant motion of getting a new candle and watching it burn its wick deeper into the candlewax. She forced herself to open the journal once more, scratching out a tactic that she had recently added. She placed both hands on the sides of her head, grabbing her hair in stress overload. How many tactics had she rewritten? The better question was how many hours had it been since she last slept.

She ignored that thought, focusing on the journal in front of her.

"Hey, Nia?" Chrom pushed the tent flap out of the way, staring at the female attacking her hair in anger. She made no indication of acknowledging him at the moment, mumbling words to herself with eyes dashing back and forth between all pages. He cleared his throat, halting the words for less than a second before she continued on.

With a sigh, he lurched further into the tent, allowing the flap to close behind him. He could see it just by looking at her that she was overburdened at the moment. Even Lissa detached herself from Nia to leave her alone for a while.

Chrom pulled one of the chairs near the chess table over to the table Nia placed herself at. Even as he sat down, she made no notion of conversing with him though vaguely noticed him. The third time she flipped a page, Chrom couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, Sumia and Frederick decided to get married."

"Hmm…" It was the only answer she was going to give.

"Virion and Sully too, though it seems Virion is still shocked at her proposing instead. Next thing you know, it'll be Lissa and Vaike. Gods, I can't imagine how many times he'll challenge me after that…"

"Hmm…" Yet again the same answer. Chrom clicked his tongue at her, finally getting annoyed.

"Nia!" His shout startled her, causing her to shoot upwards and finally look at him. Her eyes hit the realization that he was actually next to her.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She shifted her gaze back to her journal, blush creeping on her face. She didn't think she was THAT out of it. She let her mind fall back the tactics in front of her though she let her ears remain open for his voice.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" His tone of voice was unnatural and her head shot up, looking at Chrom with worry. His face was completely placid as he watched the edges of the tent sway with the wind. With a bob of her head, she agreed silently. The sound of the childlike manakete rose above the hushed voices outside. Without another word, Nia left Chrom, inching her head out of the tent to investigate.

Above in the air, was Cordelia and Sumia atop their pegasi and behind them doing circles was Nowi. The two pegasi warriors were fleeing the dragon that had a giant smile placed on her face.

"One big family right?" Nia watched the three in the sky, feeling the contagion of the happiness emitted from Nowi.

"Right, Bubbles." She felt the thief's chin on her hair and resisted the urge to slam her head into his.

"How many times do I need to say, 'don't call me Bubbles'?" She let the sarcasm warp around her words, causing Gaius to shake from laughter.

"Apparently one more time, Bubbles."

"Typical." She disengaged herself from him, walking towards the others surrounded near the fire pit in the center of the camp. A moment later, the three in the sky joined those at the fire, wiping sweat off their faces from dodging each other in the sky.

Nia found herself sitting on the far edge of the pit in the meadow part of the camp. The light wind swayed the daisies surrounded her, tickling her hands with their petals. She watched Panne offer drinks to everyone, pausing next to Lon'qu and then continuing on to the rest of the group. It was strange, seeing everyone getting along like they had years behind their meeting.

She eyed the fire with melancholy, this could be the last time they all sat here together and she didn't want to end in this next fight. If she failed, their "family" would never be the same. She rested her chin on her hands, watching the others with a soft smile.

Her eyes closed and for once, she didn't want morning to come. The silence after was frightening and Nia's eyes snapped open. She was lying near the fire pit, already just a smoldering pile of ash. She searched around, finding her allies in similar positions. Gaius had his back against Cordelia's horse with Cordelia's head on his shoulder, both deeply asleep. Lissa had curled up against Vaike's back, soundless words escaping her mouth.

"Ahh you're awake…" She listened in on Sumia's whisper to her left. Sumia had begun arranging blankets on the sleeping members, careful around the more restless ones. She had just placed one around Ricken and Maribelle, both holding hands as they slept.

"Would you mind helping me as I finish up with these blankets? I need to get a lance from the Arms tent, could you grab a steel one for me?" Her voice was delicate as she stepped over Stahl, who looked absolutely comfortable, and Miriel, who seemed to be unhappy with her current sleeping position.

Nia gave a short nod, prying herself off the soft grass while scratching her shoulder-blade as it griped against her movements. After being lost for a couple of minutes, she found the tent between two trees.

"Fog?" Her mind immediately thought of fire and she rushed in and her fear was replaced with embarrassment. But between the two, the naked Chrom was probably more embarrassed than she. Without a thought she grabbed the nearest object, lobbing it at him and yelling words at him. He quickly pulled on the nearest clothes, watching her rush out of the tent, face bright red. She sat against the tree, holding her face while trying to calm down. Even when Chrom left fully dressed she couldn't face him properly. Her eyes darted to the ground while his traced the moon in the sky.

"Umm…" They both began and cut off at the same time, trying to get the other to speak first.

"I'm very sorry…I didn't mean to react that way…" She twiddled her fingers, not wanting to see Chrom's face at the moment.

"Let's just call it even for me seeing you, all right?" He smiled at her and as both eyes met, they separated yet again. With a cough from Chrom, he waved good-bye, walking towards his tent which was placed farther than Nia's and she had to thank Frederick and Vaike for setting it up there. Maybe now, sleep was finally going to come to her.

* * *

The heavy sands surrounding the castle slowed their allies beyond the point of usefulness. Cordelia and Sumia could only carry two and it was decided that both Chrom and Nia were to be those two. The red-head offered her pegasus with a smile, tugging her lance out of the way. The others trailed behind greatly, even the mages were weighted down for once. The gleam of gold caught Nia's eyes as a woman smashed down on a Plegian with an inhuman amount of force.

"Cordelia! Down there, there's someone fighting!" Her finger pointed towards the person as Cordelia nodded in answer. The horse slowly descent, followed by Sumia's horse.

The blonde gasped, holding up the axe, testing whether the Shepherds were friends or enemies.

"Lucius?" It was a name that Nia knew well but didn't know how. The man, along with Chrom, stared at her in utter confusion.

"My apologies, I am not this 'Lucius'. I am Libra, a clergyman of the Church of Ylisse. Milord, may the Gods bless us in rescuing Emmeryn." Libra nodded towards Chrom who returned the act. Nia blocked out the remaining conversation between the two, trying to remember who "Lucius" was.

"Nia we got to move."

"Right." She pushed the thought from her head, leaving only of saving Emmeryn in its place. Moments later, a dark mage, Tharja had joined their ranks.

"Release Emmeryn, you...-" The man named Gangrel only chuckled while mimicking Chrom in a condescending tone. Chrom took one step forward, signaling the pegasi knights to fight. While Gangrel's eyes widened, Aversa's only narrowed as a sadistic smile spread across her face.

"Oh my, but...it appears we don't play fair either." Her hand swished upwards, raising archers from the depths of the ground. The screams of the pegasi knights as each one was murdered rang throughout the courtyard. Gangrel's laugh only caused more anguish. Cordelia's screams from behind pierced the heavens.

"So here's what we will do, boy. We'll take that Fire Emblem and you won't see your lovely sister go SPLAT on the ground, nyahaha!" Chrom only snarled in response. The Fire Emblem or his sister. His eyes clenched shut, taking in all the effects of both situations with finally deciding that the country needed his sister.

From Emmeryn's first word, Nia already knew the end result. Lissa's scream and Chrom's sudden dart forward only amplified the feeling. The Exalt would not live to see Chrom win the war. She would not see any more tears of joy from her siblings. Nia had failed. Not only failed Chrom and Lissa, but failed the entire country counting on Emmeryn's survival.

A quote came to mind as the woman leaned off the platform.

In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice.

Nia could only fall to her knees just as Emmeryn fell to her death.

Nia couldn't process anything. She didn't even realize how they had gotten past the fighting in the Midmire. She barely remembered Basilio taking them from the courtyard and escorting them by boat.

By the time they reached Regna Ferox again, Nia couldn't take it anymore. It felt as if the world was collapsing on her little by little. It was suffocating to even be near Chrom and his friends. She had not been able to save his sister like she had promised.

Chrom's silence only made things worse as both Khans went back and forth in debate as both the tactician and prince remained quiet. She needed to say something but her mouth only opened to release air rather than words.

Flavia noticed it before Basilio did, ushering the two of them off so Regna Ferox problems could be discussed. Tears almost fell from Nia's eyes as she smiled in thanks at the woman who blinked in return. Nia followed after the prince, watching his stumbles as his eyes held none of his usual passion. He turned, corner after corner until arriving at his designated room.

She heard the bed creak in his room and she poked her head in the doorway to stare at him. His hands were placed around his face like she normally did when she thought too much. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. She approached him and fell to a crouch at his feet, examining his face. He, in return, stared right back at her.

"I…am sorry…" Her head tipped forward and against her will, brought her face to look at him. She wouldn't look away tonight, no matter how embarrassed and guilty she felt. She tugged his hands away from his face, clasping them together in both of her palms, gently looking at him.

She let her arms wrap around his neck and pulled his face to her shoulder. He did not respond as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"You said you'd always be there for me, so let me return the favor." She felt her whispers touch his ears and she felt his arms wind around her body and a familiar stain of water drenched her shoulder. She would stay like this as long as he allowed her and she could only hope that Maribelle was helping Lissa out in the same way.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Chrom's breath moved in a melodic rhythm, eyes shut and puffy, and sleep holding him down. She tried to move away yet the man held his iron-tight hug even in sleep. Nia sighed, letting her knees take place of her shaking calves, and rested her head against his chest.

* * *

The first thing that hit Chrom's mind was the warm body in his arms. His arms flew back, dropping the figure to the ground with a thud. The person rubbed their head, letting a few complaints loose as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Oh…sorry…Nia…" His eyes held more strength than yesterday and for that, she forgave him instantly.

She waved good-bye, leaving Chrom alone in his room. She made notes in her head, after Gangrel's death, she was leaving.

* * *

The battle wasn't as difficult as Nia had thought. With Emmeryn's speech, thousands of Plegian soldiers refused to fight Chrom and his Shepherds. The woman who helped them get to safety, Olivia, even joined them despite her timid nature.

Anna and Gaius rushed off, eyes set on the chests barricaded against the wall, though it was stupid on their part, the Shepherds split into two sides following after the two thieves. Nia traced Chrom's steps, trailing him all the way until he reached Gangrel's cackles. The man eyed them like bugs, pulling a face as they approached. Any of the guards that approached were either sliced down or shot down with magic.

The king's face still did not falter as more guards came to his rescue. It wasn't until he was the last one standing and the rest of the Shepherds encircled him did he finally stop laughing. Tightening his lips, Chrom walked forward to the man, Falchion still in hand. The man was cowardly; begging for his life yet Chrom wouldn't hear any of it. With the raise of Falchion, it came pummeling down, crushing the man as it impacted.

A final cackle from him told the others that it was over. Chrom pulled back, wiping the newly acquired blood off of the blade, sheathing it slowly. His eyes were hard as he watched the man on the ground writhe in pain until only a single finger twitched as the muscle contracted.

The others converged on Chrom, toppling him in a heap of bodies. Nia stayed back, watching the interaction take place. With a small tear in her eye, she bowed slightly, and took off towards the nearby forest. Wherever she was going, it certainly wasn't here.

She didn't allow herself to look back because if she did, she wouldn't have been able to leave. With a small whistle escaping her mouth, she waded through the forest, finally at peace.

* * *

"Oi oi, where is the tactician, Gregor wanted to drink Nia under da table!" The heavily-accented man searched around, causing murmurs to spread throughout the Shepherds. Most craned their necks, searching for the pink-haired lady, annoyed when only Olivia caught their eyes.

"It abhors me to state that I cannot accredit Nia of her pungent actions as she is astray without vestige." Miriel pressed her glasses on her face again, when her eyes detected no trace of Nia. Even Frederick seemed worried about her disappearance.

"Don't worry milord, she shall be found."

"Yeah, yeah, Chrom! She's probably just helping the wounded!" Lissa interjected and both Sumia and Maribelle nodded in agreement. Her cheers faltered when she saw Chrom's expression. She had never seen her brother look so disturbed before. Ignoring all else, he charged off towards the nearby forest.

"I won't lose another person…" He scolded himself for being negligent and ignored the protests behind him, mostly coming from Frederick. He shoved his way past branches and giant leaves, smiling as a small footprint lay imbedded in the mud patch near one tree. Bringing his gaze back up, he wasn't going to give up just yet.

* * *

Nia panted as plants smacked every inch of her body. Going through the forest was definitely not the way to escape. Her foot hit a patch of slick grass weird and she felt her body slide down the adjacent hill. She quickly pulled her body upwards, by now she would be noticed rather not noticed.

Once she was gone, she'd be able to survive.

_Then go away._

Her inner subconscious slapped her at her actions. Even then she didn't stop and it wasn't until that she hit flat land that she took a deep breath. Chrom would be able to rule his country without having to worry about her, he'd just move on and she would just find somewhere else to go.

She took a few steps till the prairie surrounded her entirely. She let her muscles sink to the ground and gazed up at the blue sky. A small pang erupted in her head and she clasped it, panicking at the sudden pounding ricocheting in her brain. Then, nothing. She had seen this scene before.

Surrounded in darkness and inhabited solely by her. Yes, this is where she called home. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes allowing no worries to affect her anymore.

* * *

**A:N/ Tum tum you made it to the end! Congrats! If I had confetti, I'd throw it! (Not really)**

**Back to reality rather the story...**

**The suicide of Emmeryn literally made me think, "Holy cow, did they really...?"most Nintendo games are all happy and sunshine while FE is just death, death, a few suicides, and more death.**

**I really felt that Chrom got over the death of his sister a bit too fast and it didn't really show anything about Lissa either so I was kind of mad but then against having an angsty main character fighting isn't that much fun so I guess they made an intermediate…**

**The next chapter will feature the "other" Nia. Beware :)!**

**So as I always say, Review some more and to those that did, thank you very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sax Pax welcomes you to Chapter Five (and so far the longest chapter)! This chapter was a nightmare to write. I literally kept backspacing almost every sentence and some parts may/may not be confusing so I may rewrite it like I did Chapter 3! **

**Please note that this will have the sappy romance part but in the next chapter I'll go back to the adventuring side. ****As I wrote this chapter...I realised that my pairings are freaking weird. Even though I'm pairing Ricken with Maribelle and Panne with Lon'Qu in this story ...I actually had it vice-versa in my gameplay...Maribelle's and Lon'Qu's S support is so cute :)**

**As a note, I will be slowing down how fast the chapters progress in the Fire Emblem Story. I know I had been going through events like you do with commerical channels but since I've gotten to the more...'interesting' (Is that the right word?) chapters. **

**Thank you to all those that reviewed my previous chapters! It made me feel really good about myself as cheesy as it sounds. **

**Yet again, I'll type this out, Review if you like it, review if you think it's good, and review even if you think it's total poo (which very well might be the case).**

* * *

The darkness seemed unstable, flaunting its way around Nia as if avoiding a Pariah. Even deep within her own mind, she was hated. She was cattle in the dark, being prodded further and further into her subconscious but yet, it was comforting.

The woman inhaled greatly, allowing the fresh scent of flowers waft into her nostrils. She tilted her head to the left, feeling the cracks resonating from her bones. She flexed her arms behind her, stretching her muscles and groaning as they fought against her movements. Her body wasn't acclimated to fighting just yet.

She pulled one knee up, half-standing as the view imprinted on her mind.

"How similar…" She pulled her other leg up, finally standing. Even the sky seemed to welcome her. Everything was inviting her in, begging her to stay. She took a few steps forward, pausing momentarily to stare at the swaying plants surrounding her.

"Nia!" Within one word, the peace was shattered. She didn't turn to meet the voice, letting a smirk stretch her lips.

"Aren't you the annoying little prince?" Her voice rose as she only allowed her head to shift directions. Her smirk led to a large crease on Chrom's forehead and a small frown at her words.

"Are you okay?" The frown vanished into a thin line while he studied her face.

"I am excellent and in a hurry so if you'll excuse me." She turned away, taking two steps before stopping once more at yet another outburst.

"What? You're leaving? Just like that? We've won; we don't need to fight anymore." He approached her; shoulders inched outwards, amplifying his desperation. Her scoff turned his eyes to the size of teacups.

"How little you know…Tell me, what exactly do you know of, "Nia"? Do you know her favorite color? Or maybe "Nia's" greatest fear?" She cut off her words, almost bursting out in a laugh at his expression. The man gave no reply, pulling back away from her.

"So…you don't even know that much yet you allowed her into your ranks…I may as well tell you then. Thunderstorms. Though as much as I'd love to have her afraid, I don't control the weather, sadly. She and I…never really got along. The strong survived in my world and those that didn't train, weren't worth my time. However this…"Nia…"" The words were bitter to her and she faced Chrom once more, crossing her arms in disgust. She spat at the name, annoyed at explaining things better left unsaid.

"Her morals that "everyone is worth something" is cruel to those that cannot accomplish what is expected. She herself is the best example. How could someone, who allowed the death of an important member of Chrom, feel not guilty? She was escaping her guilt and now…here I am." She scrunched her face, throwing as much sarcasm into her words that her voice would allow.

"I don't understand. She and I? If you're not Nia, then who are you?" It was Chrom's turn to cross his arms in response.

"I am…Nia, tactician for Marquess Pherae's army." Her arms dropped at the same time that Chrom's eyes widened in response. His mouth popped open as his throat tightened, trying to speak. Nia could almost see the smoke rising from his head as his mind tried to process her words.

"Marquess…Pherae…I…what?"

"Oh too bad and here I had heard such high praise from her too. Well, you are quite different from Eliwood. Even while in love with Lyn, he was still able to set his priorities straight and focus on what needed to be done. You, however, are blind."

"Let me speak with the Nia I know, then!" It was obvious he still didn't understand the entire situation but he knew something had to be done.

"Ah, what a reasonable yet utterly impossible thing to request…she is completely passive at the moment and I am not willing to give up control just yet. It's understandable but her mind has already gone 'poof'. "She placed her hands on the side of her head, throwing them outwards a moment later, imitating an explosion.

"There's no way she'd give up that easily." Nia blinked in surprise. From the sidelines, she had seen Chrom back down in many situations, but he was doing no such thing now. Her teeth mashed together in fury, the man was dense in this situation.

"Her mind is already gone, you should have realized that when her memories collided with mine! She already confused a few of your allies with mine! She was panicking that someone was going to pass out like Lowen did when your Stahl character missed breakfast. Why am I even telling you this? Ugh." She rubbed her eye, trying to calm herself down.

"This isn't a joke!"

"Oh? When did I ever say I was joking? All I am doing is attempting to leave and here you are, hindering my exit because you can't bear to see her go. Truthfully, I don't understand how we both are so liked. She and I started out in similar positions. Not only did we both have amnesia after waking up in a field, we were found by royalty and both gained the trust of said armies by being tacticians. Who knows, there may even be a THIRD person in here with us! " She indicated her head once more.

"Please, just let me talk to her." She turned away from him, bored and annoyed at how long this was taking.

"Nothing you say is going to make me go away and her come back and even if you did, she'd remember none of this conversation so… toodles." She waved her hand, walking away from Chrom and towards the only place she knew to get home, the Outrealms.

"I love her!" That was it. Her body staggered forward, halting mid-step once more. Small gasps forced their way past her lips as she turned to face him once more. A single tear fell down her face as her mouth opened and closed, releasing unfinished words. Her eyes became gentler yet still held a hint of annoyance.

"You…lucky…knew exactly what to say…huh? I'll be back again…don't you forget it…" The words of the Pherae tactician receded into silence. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to act first. She instantly dropped his gaze, observing the grass stirring at the wind's touch.

"Look, Nia." The moment he spoke, Nia met his eyes again and reached her foot behind her, ready to dash. He, in return, took one step forward, daring her to move.

"I can't…I won't…I cannot smile and laugh like nothing happened…if I had been better, Emmeryn would still be alive…Just being near you and Lissa is killing me, so please…let me go!" She back stepped once more, tears forming in her eyes.

"That was Gangrel's doing, not yours and now he's dead! Your life is no longer your own, you're one of us, Nia." He continued advancing, closing in on her position. Yet again, she retreated until he stopped moving. Her entire body was shaking and soon collapsed to her knees, tears finally falling.

"Why did you drag me back…? I was finally free…" Her voice waivered, changing pitches like an adolescent. Her palms rested against her face, fingers covering her eyes. His movements were a blur and suddenly he was kneeling in front of her, pulling away a finger from her face. She dug her fingers into her head, refusing to relent.

"I love you." There was no hesitation in his words and once again, he tugged on her hand once more, smiling as she allowed it to move away. Her mouth stood agape while a bright tomato color splashed her skin. Nia could feel the "deer-in-headlight" look on her face with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Come on…the others are waiting…" He held out a hand, waiting for her to take hold of it.

"Seems like you're always helping me up, you know?" Even with her complaints, she still took hold of it, finding her balance once upright.

"You'd do the same if I was on the ground, right?" He started walking back from the way he had arrived.

"Hmm…oh I don't know. I may want to bask in the glory that I was taller than you." She could sense Chrom's eyes rolling. "So, how do we get back?"

"All we have to do is listen for the celebration and follow the smell of food to find the others." Chrom led the way, pulling her alongside him.

"Tell me it's not cooking duty for Sully tonight…" She coughed, trying to fix herself.

"It shouldn't be…gods…shall we slow down and barely miss dinner?"

"I'm sure the others wouldn't allow her to cook…right?" They both grimaced at the same time, knowing full well that telling Sully not to cook would be a death wish. Slowly the sounds of cheering reached their ears and the duo broke out into a smile as their allies simmered into view. The camp had already been set up and the sounds of laughter shook the sky with each bellow.

"Oi, Lady Tactician, Gregor sends out challenge, ja?" The accented man sat alone at one of the few tables and raised a mug along with his eyebrows. Nia's small chuckle sent others into a frenzy of throwing down money. She gave Chrom a soft smile before separating herself from him. She approached the man sitting at the table, pulling out the chair across from him while taking the mug from his hands. She chugged it, slamming the empty cup down on the table.

"Oho, the Vaike senses a challenge!" The warrior sat down next to her, taking another mug, repeating the same action as her.

"Looks like we got a challenge! Winner makes the other two do whatever they want." She leaned forward, wagging her eyebrows at them. Gregor leaned forward as an answer, taking another mug that someone had brought out earlier.

"Gregor wins all challenges, Lady Tactician and Little Warrior. Gregor will take Drinking Challenge win!" He slurped the drink, wiping his mouth before setting the cup down and staring at Nia, waiting for her to respond. Somehow, drinks just seemed to keep reappearing next to them as the numbers of empty glasses slowly increased.

The celebration around them rose in exuberance. The glow of the fire reflected off Olivia's body, creating a flickering shadow on the ground, eerily beautiful.

Her head was spinning. Her eyes shifted left, watching Vaike's head collide with the table in drunken stupor. She pointed at him, holding her side with her other hand as spasms of laughter echoed out of her. Words tumbled out of her mouth but to her, they were unintelligible. A small ringing sounded in her ears as she tipped the next glass over, falling out of the chair at the same time. Her laughs filled the air with half her body on the ground and the other half still attached to the chair. The words around her slurred together and with a grin on her face, she accepted sleep with wide open arms.

* * *

"Niaaaaaa, how much longer are you going to sleep? We need to get gooooing!"

"It's not polite to wake a tired woman, Lissa…" Nia grumbled, not moving. She inhaled lightly, freezing as the smell of cotton hit her. She hastily pushed herself upwards, confused at her surroundings. When did she get into her tent?

Her hand situated itself in front of her mouth, covering the jaw-breaking yawn exiting her body.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll stick another frog down your shirt." Lissa's arms crossed as she stared at the woman jolting awake. The throbbing in Nia's head increased in strength with each movement of her body.

"I think slamming my head into concrete would be less painful than this hangover…" She staggered to her feet, rubbing her face tiredly.

"I'd say you are inhuman to not have a hangover after that contest. Anna had to call on four of her sisters to bring more alcohol before the three of you passed out. You have quite the debt now; Anna says you gotta pay for all of it too." Lissa scathing tone surprised the tactician who gave an apologizing smile in return.

Lissa sighed, uncrossing her arms.

"I have to thank you though…so thank you." She returned the smile, looking entirely sincere. Nia only blinked at the woman's words.

"Huh? Thanks for what?" She stood before the princess, tilting her head to the side in complete confusion.

"You don't…? Oh right, dead drunk, hah. You guys told each other what you'd have the other do before you guys all forget and because of what you said-."

"Wait…I won?" Nia's eyes turned to teacups at the thought.

"Yep! Right before you hit the ground, Gregor dropped. Do you remember what you told them both to do?" Nia couldn't think past her brain being hammered at a steady pace. She shook her head, probing the cleric further.

"You told Vaike to propose to me and for Gregor to propose to Nowi. And so…we've all prepared a surprise for you, so hurry up!" She pointed directly at Nia causing her to flinch at the movement.

"Agh, fine!" She slid her arms into her cloak, freezing as her hands touched something slimy. She retracted, slamming the cloth to the ground and screaming as a croak sounded in response.

"I thought you said no frogs?!" She shrieked at the cleric who was whistling and staring at the painting on the side of her tent conveniently at the same time. The cleric couldn't hold it in, guffawing at the exasperated expression on Nia's face.

"I said I wouldn't put ANOTHER frog down your shirt, meaning there was already one placed. Not my fault that you misunderstood." She gave her goodbye as quickly as she ran, not looking back once.

"Get back here!" She roared, giving chase to the cleric. The moment her foot stepped foot outside, she froze. Her mouth snapped shut and silence overtook her. Even the pounding in her head seemed to pause at what she was seeing. Saying that she was surrounded was an understatement. All of her allies encircled her, not allowing her to exit in anyway shape or form.

Virion and Sully stepped forward, walking in line with each other.

"Alas dear Nia, our time has come to separate. Sully and I are returning to Rosanne, rightfully soon. Beg pardon that you aren't sad of our leavings." Virion bowed slightly and Sully gave her half-smile.

"Don't get too out of shape or eat too much of that seaweed, we still need to have our duel." She shifted her hand to her hip, jutting it outwards in a challenge.

"Well see who needs to eat the seaweed next time." She held out her hand, smiling as the both shook their hand and retreated.

"Umm… I know we haven't known each other for long…" The pink-haired dancer approached her with Libra next to her.

"Libra and I will be traveling to back to Regna Ferox…I've asked him to teach me his ceremonial dance…but…if you need my help…just call…" The girl's voice seemed to get higher in pitch as her face turned redder in embarrassment.

"Naga be praised that we all come out unscathed. I will pray for your safety and pray that your memory comes back as well." Libra nodded, letting his blonde hair fall past his shoulders. He and Lucius were so similar it was frightening.

"We too, are also returning to Regna Ferox." Lon'qu and Panne both stepped forward, their hands locked together. As uncomfortable as Lon'qu seemed, he looked happy, as did Panne next to a human.

"When's the wedding?" Her eyes went to Lon'qu who rubbed his head and investigated the sky, not answering.

"We do not know yet, but if you require our help, we will come at your beckon. Just…make sure there's some of your carrot stew before we arrive." The Taguel gave her one of the gentlest smiles Nia had never seen from Panne and she could only return it rather than speak.

"Same goes for us too." Flavia and Basilio both raised their fists upwards, not wanting to say any more. Tears had already begun to form in her eyes. With this, the war was truly over.

"Heehee, Nia…I've decided to stay in Ylisstol where I can watch- I mean, help you with whatever you need. Even if I am marrying…Where did he go?!" Tharja stood before her, chuckling yet angry at the same time as she searched around.

"Ummm…I'm right here." Kellam raised his hand, identifying his location, right next to Tharja. At his voice, Tharja and Nia both stiffened from his lack of presence. Nia watched the two interact; there were definitely a strange couple indeed but at least some of her friends were staying nearby, even if Tharja creeped her out a bit.

"Nowi and Gregor are going adventuring, yay!" The manakete bounced up and down, linking her arm with Gregor and forcing him to spin.

"Gregor not rest until Lady Tactician is drunk under the table with Gregor victor. Lady Tactician must not lose until Gregor challenges again!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Nia laughed, fist bumping the man who bellowed loudly with laughter.

"Ah! Nowi has an idea! No matter where Nowi is, if you blow this whistle, Nowi will come back and charge! Haha!" The dragon cheered lightly, placing a small metal whistle in Nia's hands before falling back into the circle.

When no one else stepped forward, Nia went back and forth between the remaining members.

"Is there a bet on 'who can make Nia' cry first today? No? Okay who is next?" Nia crossed her arms, turning back and forth between the remaining.

"Oh don't worry Bubbles; you'll be in tears before the end of today." Gaius perked up, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm staying a pegasus knight in Ylisse so I thought t'would be best if I didn't say anything. I will, however, be keeping my husband out of trouble." Cordelia finally chimed in after Gaius, tugging on his ear and grinning at his protests.

"Once a knight, always a knight?" Nia knew the red-head wouldn't abandon her duty, especially after what happened to the rest of her squad.

"Of course, milady!" This time, it was Frederick who was in a full-out smile. "Everyone else is planning on staying in Ylisse, that's why they didn't speak up. I am surprised though, milady, I always thought you were observant, guess I was wrong."

"What? How rude! I'm always…-" She paused, realizing what he meant. "Where's Chrom?" She covered her mouth, halting any laughter that may have ensued due to her negligence. Someone had snuck behind her, tapping her shoulder with their hand. She spun and frowned at the empty space. The taps were felt again and her eyes closed, listening for their breath.

She heard the puffs shift to the left and within an instant she came face to face with the tapper. Chrom halted, arm extended and ready to tap her shoulder again. A weird yip shot into the air as Nia took two steps back. Chrom made no indication of saying anything and she relaxed her body once more.

"Nia."

"Yes?" She held her breath for his next words.

"You remember what I told you in the field yesterday?" His expression stayed flat without emotion.

"Yes?" All right, now he had lost her.

"Nia, will you marry me?" Nia let the same look as in the field stretch across her face. She pinched her lips together, staring at the man. Nothing moved, all waiting for her answer. Her vocal cords constricted her words, latching them within their clutches. She had to force herself to breath as her heart threatened to escape its location.

"…Yes…" Finally his expression shifted to joyous and the camp exploded in cacophony as everyone converged on her area. Within moments, she was deep underneath a pile of bodies, each trying to hug her at the same time.

A flash.

The sudden light change blinded Nia and suddenly everyone was gone and a low rumble rolled through the area. The crash overpowered the thumping in her chest trying to practically destroy her. Yet again, the flash took her eyesight and when it refocused, she was in a white wonderland.

She pushed herself upwards, trying to recognize her surroundings. Her arm reached out, feeling the slab of rock to the left of her. Her hand fell down, feeling the cloth where she was sitting. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, placing her hands on the side of her face, and thinking.

Five months ago…the war ended…and here she was, married to Chrom and not only that but also Queen of Ylisse. She shook her head. Had someone told her that she would wake up with no memories and then become Queen, she'd of thought they were loony. The small roar that sounded nearby and approaching caused her to hold her breath. Her eyes clenched, releasing the breath.

Nia's eyes traced over the empty area where Chrom usually slept and with a groan, pulled herself off the fabric. Gods she hated thunderstorms. Waddling out into the hallway, she looked to the left, twitching her nose at Lissa's closed door. She continued towards the foyer, hearing the soft whispers of the knight and Chrom touch her ears. She rolled her feet, dampening the noise of her shoes.

They hadn't heard her yet or they made no notion of acknowledging it.

"Milord, have you any ideas?"

"None whatsoever, Frederick." Chrom scratched his head, abnormally frustrated at something. Nia took one more step and yet again the sky roared with anger and a shriek popped out of her mouth. Both the men turned to look at her entrance. She raised a hand, waving slightly.

"Nia, why are you up?"

"Is there something going on and trust me, I know if you're lying." She lowered her eyebrows, watching their expressions.

"Just small bandits attacking some towns, nothing major that you need to worry yourself, milady." Frederick spoke monotone, not wanting to reveal much more.

"If it was just bandits, you would've talked about it freely and openly, not in secret like you are. Let me help, I'll take Cordelia and a few others to go fight these bandits. Besides, I haven't left the castle in months!"

"No!" Chrom was definitely furious at her notion.

"No?" She responded innocently.

"No, Nia. I know you want to help but in your condition, you wouldn't be able to do much." He gestured towards her belly, bulging outwards.

"Being pregnant means nothing; I'll just stay back and shoot spells." She had already begun moving towards the bookcase with her spells. Her teeth mashed together when their absence hit her.

"Hidden in a place where you'll never find them. But, if I can touch your shoulder, then you're not allowed to go, deal?" He crossed his arms, egging her on. She spat out an acceptance and within moments Chrom had positioned himself behind her, hand on her shoulder.

"See? You're not fit to fight." He softened his eyes as hers hardened.

"That's because I haven't been able to train or anything at all, ugh…besides why-ack!" She yelped as the thunder sounded again, turning into Chrom and latching on to his body. His hands covered her ears, muffling the thunder as much they could.

"It's okay, Nia."

* * *

"And what happened after that?" Lissa leaned forward on the bed, face alight with curiosity. She watched the pink-haired lady lean down and lift the small child out of the crib, holding her tight to her body.

"Oh nothing much, rather, what did you do that night?" She rose an eyebrow at the cleric who flushed immensely.

"No..nothing at all! Shouldn't we be meeting Chrom, let's go!" She pushed on Nia's back, forcing her to walk towards the foyer again. It had been two years since the small bandit issue. Nia looked down at the child watching her with wide blue eyes, one holding the Mark of the Exalt.

Nia tapped the child's nose, causing it to squeal with delight.

"At least you got my eyes; everything else seems so…Chrom-ish." The cleric had stopped pushing on her, walking shoulder to shoulder with Nia.

"It's a good thing too! I'd hate to be a child looking like you!" She giggled, sprinting forward and out of the tactician's reach.

"Oho, just wait until you have a child and then you'll be wishing they looked like Vaike rather than you!" She smirked, amused at Lissa's annoyance.

"Dear me, trouble always seems to follow us after joining up with your merry band, milord." Nia's eyes brightened at the voice still a ways away. Lissa turned and both met giant smiles.

"Virion!" They both cheered together, clamping their mouths as the child in Nia's arms stirred. Nia softly stroked the baby's hair, soothing it instantly. Both Lissa and Nia let loose a sigh of relief as the disaster was averted.

"WHAT?! Conquer the continent? We need to go to talk to Flavia right away, please lead the way Raimi!" Chrom's voice boomed above the others, canceling out all the happiness in Nia and Lissa. The two women entered the room, hushing the other voices at their movements.

"Chrom?" Nia's voice was slightly off-key, turning his gaze away from hers.

"I know what you're going to say and-"

"I'm going with you." She pulled the child closer, observing her features rather than Chrom's. She already knew what his face was going to be. Absolute refusal.

"Nia, Lucina needs her mother, I don't want what happened to Emm and I to happen to her. I mean, our mother died before Lissa could remember her but I still remember what I felt at that time." His mouth tightened and she mirrored the action.

"The three of you had wet-nurses right? You turned out fine in my eyes and Lucina will do fine as well. I haven't left the castle in a while and you know I can help you." She wasn't giving up, not this time. Chrom had a small pout on his face before shaking his head.

"Fine…" His face returned to normal. "I'll be counting on you then, Nia." The nurse that took care of Lissa had already followed them from Lucina's room, ready to take her whenever needed. Nia's lips grazed the child's forehead, kissing her softly. The child yawned, not even noticing the passing of hands that she was undertaking.

"Your books are in the section for learning court life in the library."

"I'll get my coat." She had already rushed off, leaving a gust of wind in her wake.

"Why do I feel like I'm making a mistake?"

"I still have those recruitment posters if you think she needs more guards, milord?" Frederick finally voiced himself, turning Chrom into a wreck.

"Oh gods no!" By the time Nia returned, Chrom was more than ready to leave, more so than he had been moments earlier.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yes, I was offering-" Chrom slapped his hands against Frederick's mouth.

"Nope, nothing at all…let's just get going…now!"

* * *

**A:N/ Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, I've recently been having trouble sleeping...buuuuut no excuses will be said/heard! After this chapter, I will have an editor (dubbed Chevy Watson) looking over my work and making sure I don't have big mistakes or that the chapter is total pooey if you know what I mean. ****So I have to ask, out of all the characters, who is your favorite? (Excluding your Avatar of course)**

**To those that have played Fire Emblem Rekka No Ken, did you name your tactician the same as you did in Awakening? I actually did (guilty as charged) so when I had the Outrealm quest with Lyn was the moment I decided to do this fanfiction :D**

**Also to those same people...don't you think that the two stories lines are actually somewhat similar?**

**You know what I'm going to put right? Review and review some more because it makes me feel better, even if it's critical of what I wrote!**

**The Sax Pax - Signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello The Sax Pax is here once again and I must apologize about the lateness of chapter 6, I had places to see, people to kill...you know, the usual shenanigans. The next chapter may be "delayed" some because of me getting back into a school feel but I will not abandon this story...Nia's story will end, I promise you that.**

**As I've typed out each chapter...I've noticed each one get progressively longer and longer...there must be something wrong with me...especially since I always post chapters at like...3 in the morning where I live.**

**Insert my usual asking of reviews that's been on every chapter so far, hope you like chapter 6! And thanks to everyone that has either A)Reviewed B) Favorited C) Followed this story, it makes me really happy that people like it :)**

**Also! (Very Important) If you notice any big errors/giant grammatical errors in my writing (such as I put four o'clock, then next sentence I say it's seven) please let me know! I usually replace the chapter like twenty times even after I've uploaded it for minor details but there may be somethings I miss!**

* * *

"You know…not that I'm complaining in any way, shape, or form but how the heck is Regna Ferox covered in snow while Ylisstol is completely clear?" Nia rubbed her chilled hands together, breathing hot air on them. The sudden warmth sent needles into her fingers and she tucked her coat tighter around her body as another defense.

"We are up in the mountains, milady." Frederick held his head high, even with the freezing winds pelting his face. Lissa trudged behind his horse, clasping her cloak tight against her body. To her left, was Vaike, wearing as little clothing as possible yet still looking perfectly content with the current temperature. The only few that seemed to be faring worse in the weather were the pegasi. Their wings were flattened against their bodies, walking rather than flying for once. Sumia patted her mount's neck, trying to keep it moving while Cordelia rested her hand against her horse's side, attempting the same thing.

"There better be a candy reward for this type of work…" Gaius's mutters were drowned out by the howling winds. The group's movements grew more sluggish as the winds smashed against them, testing their limits.

"It shouldn't be that much longer in this weather." Frederick turned his head back towards the others, relaying the information. Only a few weak cheers sounded from the members of the party. Maribelle tousled her hair, trying to free the captured snowflakes.

"Ooh! This dreaded weather! My perfect curls are going to be ruined because of this wind!" Her protests were ignored by even Ricken who just continued tugging on the reigns of her horse, leading him behind the others.

"Hey Virion, I'm surprised you didn't just wait for us in Regna Ferox. Why'd you come all the way to Ylisse?" Nia called back while looking forward, her words being carried to him through the wind.

"My dear Lady, have you forgotten who I've married? Sully demanded we return at once to Ylisse to relay the dangers ahead! Stopping early was no option."

"Ah." It was Nia's only response. Poor Virion was probably beaten to a pulp in order to agree…or at least threatened in some way...

"Here we are… the gates of Regna Ferox." The female knight leading them took a few steps forward, pounding her fist on the large wooden gate. "General Reimi of the East Khan reporting in and requesting that the gates be opened!" The hinges squealed at the beating and little by little, inched open. One by one they filed in, their footsteps echoing across the stone floor.

"So you finally made it, eh? We thought our death would be of old age from how long you guys took!" Flavia shifted her weight, rolling her eyes at Basilio's words.

"We have a problem." Flavia's tone went sour as she crossed her arms. "But first, there's someone here to meet you." She turned, ushering in a woman with dark red hair and wings expanding off her head.

"Milord Virion! Mila—I mean, Sully—you're alive!" The woman caught her words, careful not to call the red-haired knight 'Milady', more than likely snapped at until she learned to drop the title.

"Cherche? How did you get out of Rosanne?" Sully's face said it all; there would be few survivors from Virion's home.

"It's all thanks to Minerva…but Milord…Rosanne…has fallen to Valm…" She bit her lip and lowered her gaze, shame beginning to twist her features. She had run and survived while so many of her allies had perished.

"No, no do not blame yourself but do tell if you have more news." Virion's hands shot upwards as if trying to ward off her guilt.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot. The Conqueror is going to invade Ylisse and Regna Ferox very soon, within a fortnight. Don't worry; I'll feed some Valmese to Minerva as a welcoming from both countries." Cherche looked between those standing before her and grinned. The woman was absolutely terrifying, smiling even while making such a morbid threat.

"First things first, we need to call everyone here. Can you call Olivia, Libra, Pan-" Nia's voice broke off as the people in question sauntered into the room with eyes as happy as each person could produce. At their appearance, she pulled out the small metal whistle and placed it between her lips. However, as her breath passed through it, no sound was emitted.

"Is it broken?" Nia shook her head, knowing Nowi wouldn't have given them a broken item.

"Rather, maybe only she can hear it?" The idea was somewhat preposterous though with Nowi, anything was possible, especially as Gregor was with her.

"The closest port for Valmese troops to invade would be—"

"The Ferox Port." Flavia stopped Chrom mid-sentence, narrowing her eyes darkly. It was a look of pure hatred and Chrom could see that the reigning Khan would die before allow her land to be invaded.

"But…you need our help, don't you?" Nia's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and Flavia shot her a gaze darkened by sadness rather than anger. Her head bobbed, unhappy with the situation.

"How far away is the port?" This was the most vital question. It would be the life or death question for her.

"About a half-hour away." The information was given in a deadened tone. The gears in Nia's head began to churn as her mind already started to work out strategies.

"I'll need a map of the area, if you don't mind," she added. Both Basilio and Flavia shook their heads; they were fighters not thinkers. One of the castle's servants produced a map of the area, holding it out as far away from her body as if attempting to stay as far as she could from the royalty. Nia's peripheral began to shrink to contain only her and the maps, examining every nook and cranny for secure locations.

It wasn't much later that giggles filled the hall, shattering the peace that ensued moments before. The manakete charged in, practically bouncing off the walls and with each step, drained the others of their energy. Gregor stayed oblivious to his wife, knowing full well that Nowi wouldn't stop until she was out of breath. The idle chatter wafting from his allies wasn't worth investigating. He found Nia by herself, with two tables smashed together, papers overtaking the surface. No amount of wood was shown as she rustled the papers together, ticking a small 'X' on one of the maps.

She fidgeted while tugging her one loose strand of hair behind her ear, removing the mark previously made. She paid Gregor no mind as he approached her, not even giving him acknowledgement. Gregor slammed his fist down on the table, scattering the papers and stopping Nia mid-motion.

"Gregor needs to talk to Lady Tactician about payment, ja?" At his words, Nia finally looked at him, a death glare bearing into him. He let out a few awkward chuckles before continuing. "Gregor just joking, why Lady Tactician looking at Gregor in such a way? Gregor thinks Lady needs break before exploding!" Yet again, he received the same look and was waved off towards the others immediately after. He knew she was stressing and without anything else, he walked away, letting her work in her silence.

"Gregor thinks Lady is stressing, Gregor always say let fate fall where it wants!" His goofy grin returned while pulling a chair out near Miriel and Lon'qu.

"Bubbles has been like that forever, I'll bet my entire candy stash that her brain activates its kill switch in an hour or so." Gaius twirled the lollipop in his mouth nonchalantly as the others glanced at the tactician.

"We're all worried for her…but when she's like this, not even Sully wants to go talk to her…-" Sumia cut off, watching as a Feroxi guard burst through the doors.

"Valmese ships have been spotted near the port!" The room instantly became alive as everyone shot up from their seats, evacuating the room as quickly as possible. Nia allowed herself only one map, rolling it up as quickly as possible.

"I thought you said we had two weeks?!" Nia trailed behind the red-haired woman, clasping the map to her chest as tightly as she could.

"I said we had 'up' to a fortnight!" Cherche's words were like a smack to her face. Biting her tongue, she sped past the woman, falling in line behind Chrom and Frederick.

As the port approached them, clouds of billowing smoke amplified with each step. Screams resonated deep within the homes as buildings toppled over from the stirring fires. The clatter of armor from each step sent Nia into a frenzy. The Valmese were sparing no one. By the time one foot had stepped within the port, the outlook looked morbid.

She watched as Sumia was shoved sideways by one of the escaping civilians. This was no time for strategies; the Valmese sought blood and were taking it in any way shape or form. She could feel her blood boiling as piercing screams overshadowed the sounds of metal. Her hand flung out, releasing a bolt of electricity and striking down the nearest soldier.

"All right, I admit, not the best of my ideas." She backtracked two steps, wary of the impending soldiers now aware of their presence. The only thing good in the situation was that everyone was ready for battle and launched themselves at the nearest enemy. Nia's hand covered her face as Kellam caught her eye. He threw himself forward, letting loose a battle cry, and still all the soldiers broke ranks to maneuver around him.

She caught her breath, twisting away from the falling blade of an enemy. Her fingertips crackled as another lightning strike was emitted. The attack struck but the soldier did not fell. With a sneer, the man lurched forward, blade-tip towards her. She raised the book once more, readying another attack. Without warning, the book in her hands disintegrated, leaving only a pile of ash flying in the wind.

She panicked, looking back and forth for someone to call out to. Chrom was out of her sights and she felt herself backing up, unable to do anything. Much to her chagrin, she stumbled, falling flat on her butt. The edge of the sword only placed itself on her neck, barely digging in. She scrambled backwards, trying to escape. There was no way out and even if she could call out to someone, no one would be able to get to her in time.

Her mind focused only on the man, ignoring the fight around them. She would only have a few seconds when he would bring his sword down. She counted down in her head; he would bask in his achievement and then strike. His smirk finally appeared and he threw his arm back, ready to slash it at her body. She inhaled and everything slowed. Her body worked with her as she threw herself sideways, narrowly avoiding the sword now plunged deep within the soil. The man fumbled, trying to ready the sword once more.

She had risen to her feet and near her, a fallen soldier's sword lay. The man had already recovered, ready to swing his sword once more. She dived once more, feeling the tip of the blade slice through her sleeve. She scampered, lowering her body as the rush of wind passed behind her body. The moment the new blade fell into her hands, Nia already realized a problem. Her shoulders sank at the weight of the blade, weakening her stance immediately. She barely had any time to face the man and raise the blade as high as her body would allow. Her mouth popped open as tears formed in her eyes. The blade laid plunged deep within the man's chest cavity.

Burbles of blood formed at his mouth and as a final insult, coughed, flinging specks on her face. Her arms felt like concrete barely able to hold the sword anymore. The next scream made her body twitch. She saw a second soldier throw his body forward, sword swinging. Yet again, she could only raise the sword in next strike stung her hands, flinging the blade high into the sky and leaving her weaponless once more. His armor exploded as a raging fireball smashed against his chest, flinging the man to the ground like a ragdoll. Nia turned, watching the red-haired mage retract her hand and push her glasses up on her face.

"How enervating…Your intrepid actions are neophyte and malignantly addle. These situations are so superfluous, they could be considered hackneyed by their consistency." Miriel approached Nia, an Elthunder book in her outstretched hands. The tactician threw away all the dislike she had for the woman, now eternally thankful that she had an extra tome with her. Chrom's figure next to Frederick caught her gaze but she shifted her eyes towards the nearest enemy, nodding towards Miriel to attack as well.

Both lightning and fire struck the man, crippling him over instantly.

"Retreat!" A voice on one of the ships boomed as the man's body crumpled to the ground in a heap. With dejected faces, the Valmese retreated, never showing their backs to Chrom and his allies. Though victorious, the town lay in ruins as smoke pillaged the sky above. A stone building, heavy with age, teetered on the verge of collapse. A small creak sounded its demise, slowly leaning to the left before allowing gravity to continue its path.

"We're going to need more help…" Nia watched the building's descent, falling atop charred bodies and debris. In a war like this, no one would be safe unless more help was found. "We need to speak with Flavia."

The thuds in their steps weighed heavily in everyone's mind as the despairs of war began to tighten its grasp on the continents once more. Whatever was going to happen would be something that Nia wouldn't wish upon her greatest enemy. Even with Flavia's words of Plegian allies, nothing seemed to dampen the crushing force atop the Ylisseans. A strange feeling pounced on her mind but she couldn't deviate whether it be foretelling or suspicion.

The rhythmic beat of their feet forced everyone to continue though protests began arising from behind. The Plegian kingdom was no pleasure site. The walls were desecrated with moss while the gardens were unkempt, overgrowth fighting with each other for the small patches of grass still free from weeds. The warm welcome was unexpected. Nia drew closer to Chrom, close enough to grab him but far enough to not step on his feet. The others in the corner made similar motions, falling closer to each other as possible.

Nothing was right in their world. Aversa emerged from the shadows, waving them into a darkened room, her sinister grin protruding on her face. It was the same look from the day Emmeryn was murdered, the day she summoned the archers that decimated Nia's plan. Every hair on Nia's body shot up at the mere sight of the new king. Her chin tingled as her mind brought the memory of the king grabbing her chin, cackling madly at her.

Chrom didn't let this stray from his mind either, shielding her with his body as much he could. With the same smile, Validar approached them, his hand stroking his beard methodically. Without much encouragement, he offered all of his ships and showered their side with more bullions than Miriel could count.

Chrom bowed his head, not wanting to further the talk nor associate with the man any longer.

"Just a moment-" Validar held out his hand, his half-smile returning. Chrom knew fully well to evacuate immediately to the safety of either Regna Ferox or Ylisstol but by the Plegian's 'generosity', he stonewalled himself. The man called out to his hierophant, forcing them to join in the conversation. It wasn't unusual for a woman to be hooded but this feeling nagged away at Nia's brain.

She let out a sharp gasp as Frederick's demands passed by her, telling the hierophant to lower their cowl but increased in decibels as the hierophant complied. A doppelgänger. Nia backed away, setting herself only a few inches from Frederick's bulky armor. She didn't like this at all and she could tell that Chrom didn't either.

"Let's leave…now!" Her words were like venom while she traced the other her with disdain. Validar waved, perfectly content with how the situation went before turning towards his hierophant who grinned in a similar fashion.

"I wish you luck…on your quest." The man's words embedded themselves deep within their minds, sending them reeling out of the castle as fast as their feet would take them.

* * *

"He's dead! Or at least, he should be dead! Next thing you know, pigs will be flying with the pegasi in the sky!" Nia flung up her hands, disregarding everything around her.

"Well…I a'reckon if Nowi were ta' pick up the piggies, they'd be a'flyin' high." Donny's answer only made her teeth grit harder.

"Oh that was exactly what I needed at the moment..." She growled at the farm boy. Would it be that bad if she were to scream just a bit at the situation? Truthfully, all she wanted was to relax a bit. Thankfully, her prayers were answered by Chrom.

"It's almost dark, let's set camp." He ushered towards the nearby area surrounded by only a few trees. Nowi really knew how to lighten a mood. A clatter of noises sounded instantly after Chrom's command. The manakete dove to the ground while changing to her dragon form, sending the horses behind her into bewilderment at the giant creature now in front of them.

Even as tents emerged, the mood remained terse due to the previous situation. Nobody inhabited the area near the fire, each retiring to their tents after saying their goodnights. A hand wound its way around her arm, tugging her the opposite way of the fire. The owner remained silent the entire time, maneuvering her into a nearby tent.

"We need to talk." For the most part, Nia ignored him after he released her arm by lighting the candle nearest to the bed. He called her name yet she didn't respond, dropping her rucksack to the ground and shuffling the items inside.

"Nia, you don't have any siblings, right? Maybe their hierophant was a twin?" The idea seemed ludicrous even as he spoke it. She puffed, dropping her entire weight on the bed at once. Her arms crossed and Chrom avoided her gaze.

"I can't remember…I'm sorry…" For once she truly was; if she had known her lost memories were going to save them all…well…she may have worked harder to remember them.

"Maybe it's related to her then…" His voice died off, leaving Nia in a confused state.

"She, who?" Curiosity smacked against her in a never-ending torment. She leaned forward on the bed, ready to hear more. He wasn't having any of it, flicking her forehead as she moved closer. She stuck out her tongue, rolling over to face the wall. She didn't move as the bed creaked downwards and all turned still.

It wasn't until his low breaths sounded that she turned over, scooting closer to him. Her forehead touched his back and her exhaustion finally caught up to her.

* * *

"Damn! He's too fast!" Nia couldn't track the man's movements, only catching glimpses of his shadow trailing behind him.

"Over there!" Chrom lunged; ready to pierce the man's blackened heart. A blob of darkness was lobbed at him, giving him no time to dodge but only bring up Falchion to curb the incoming damage. Validar slammed his feet on the ground, landing down in his haunches. He slowly stood up, watching the two with bored eyes.

"Don't look down on us!" She snarled, clenched her hand on the sword in her right hand. Chrom's note of approval only seemed to make the man seem sicker. He ushered them on at the same time. Purple met yellow in a cackling fury, making fissions of energy throw all those in the radius backwards. As Validar skid away from them, dust forming as his feet slid on the ground, Chrom threw in the final blow, slashing an arch on the man's chest.

"This isn't over, Nia…we only need you somewhat alive!" His madness was worse than Gangrel, as his piercing laughter filling the hall. His head tilted to the chandelier, the laughter dying out. His head snapped downwards, fixating them on his daughter once more. Chrom looked away, smiling at Nia.

"Damn you both!" His body disintegrated as one last black blob hurled itself at the two. Nia gasped, throwing Chrom immediately out of the way, clenching her muscles as the dark collided with her. A searing pain spread like fire through her body, sapping all her strength at once. Her body only thudded as she collapsed.

Chrom was whispering to her, words unheard. She tried to speak but no noise left her body. Something tugged at her mind, the searing pain returning again. Each throb threatened her very existence. This act could have been considered déjà vu. How many times has she been helped by this man? The pain came in small bursts, its frequency increasing after each tick her brain made. Chrom noticed it too, taking hold of her shoulders, shaking her lightly. His eyes were saucers as he stumbled back, a bolt of lightning poked out from his body. His hand encircled it, watching Nia the entire time. Her hands shook as she raised them, sparks sizzling from her tips. Her head shifted to the left and right, disbelief and shock attacked her face.

"Not…your fault…" Chrom was shrinking into the darkness. No. She was receding to the depths of her mind. Her arm thrust forward, trying to reach him in time. An arm from behind enwrapped her waist, pulling it into another body while their other hand reached under her chin to caress her face.

Nia turned slightly to see her reflection. The hand grabbed her face, forcing her to watch Chrom's death and see the monster she was becoming.

"Look…look at what you've done…and now…you too get to watch from the sidelines." The other "Nia" mocked her and a banshee like scream arose from her body, deafening all that heard it.

* * *

One eyelid opened and Nia was met with darkness. She flexed her toes, ascertaining that she was still in control. Her fists were balled against Chrom's back and she shirked away from him, his death still barged into her subconscious. But was it only 'just a dream'?

"No!" She shoved at him, trying to get away but rather him move, she accidentally pushed herself off the bed.

"What are you doing?" There it was again, his bored tone. She used the remaining dignity in her body, brushing herself off as she stood up.

"I'll be right back. I just need some time…alone…" Her finger stabbed at him, trying to emphasis the word alone more. He understood but didn't like it one bit.

"I'll stay in camp, don't you worry." She flicked his forehead before fleeing the tent in a fury. The night sky seemed to light her way as she slowly traced images with her digits. Here she was on the far edges of camp. She had seen this scene many a time before but this time was different. She had no intention of running.

Her dream remained fresh in her mind, forcing her lips into a fine line.

**"Why do you torture yourself so?" **Nia shifted back and forth, searching for the voice's owner. The question of asking whom it was formed on her lips.

**"Why not…just give in…open up your heart, Nia…" **Yet again, her ears were bombarded by a chilling voice with an unknown owner. It hit her like Vaike with a hammer.

"Validar…" She tensed, ready for a fight yet wary for a trap. She bit down on her tongue as a yelp formed, the man in question now stood as an eerie apparition before her. The pain from her dream struck her and she fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"Wha…?!" Her squeals were hushed as pain blocked all thoughts.

**"I had thought to find you…a more promising sacrifice but alas, I must blame your dear mother for that. Having doubts…no true Grimeal would think that way…"** Nia could see the man was entertained by her pain. It was obvious he like to control all situations he was in. The pain wracked her brain once more, snapping off any retort building within.

**"You should've realized it by now, we are tied more than just two pieces of royalty or should I say pawns? Both terms are interchangeable, isn't that right…daughter?" **Even with the pain escalating within, she knew the truth in his words. She screeched as another wave pelted her body. She allowed one hand to suppress her voice, fearing that she would beg for mercy.

Warmth enveloped her, dispersing the pain breaking her body. Her head shifted up, taking account of the figure standing protectively in front of her. She knew this person from her dream, rather herself than a person. But, like Validar, she stood as a transparent apparition. A ghost.

_"Do not think we are so easy to control, dear father." _Nia's head twisted to the side as her voice trickled from the other 'Nia's' mouth.

**"Hmm, I didn't think that your mother would wipe your memories to escape with you to the Outrealms…when I found you in Elibe, I thought I had finally gotten you in my grasp once more but that…apostate wench… snagged your memories once more, sending you hear instead…at least there will be no more interference from her anymore." **Validar stroked his beard watching the two with greedy eyes.

_"So you've killed her then? Just another reason why I'm not giving you my body. While I may hate this woman with my entire conscious, I'd rather die than see you possess this body." _She outstretched her arms, not backing down as the man grumbled as darkness molded into his eyes.

"Nia are you all right?!" Chrom's voice twisted the apparitions, morphing their bodies.

**"I'll give up for now but that little prince will certainly die…and very soon too if he gets in my way again." **The vision dispersed and the other 'Nia' looked at her with scorn before evaporating into the darkness. Nia wobbled to her feet, breathing deeply.

"Note to self…remember to breath…" Her eyes glued shut as the situation replayed in her head. Was the other woman the hierophant? When Chrom's hand fell on her shoulder, she cursed, swinging her fist at him in an attempt to confuse him.

"Are you okay?" Concern that she didn't need.

"I'm fin-"

"Do not say you are fine." She opened her mouth to snap at him but froze at his icy glare. She hadn't seen this look and her mouth clamped shut as her eyes protested in its steed.

"Milord! The camp's surrounded!" Frederick always knew the best times to interfere, smashing the mood like a twig being broken in half.

"You know, I was wondering why all those guys were watching us so…" Yet again the same look from Chrom. A nervous chuckle passed her lips as she avoided his gaze, watching Frederick instead. One eyebrow pulled up and to counter, both of hers rose. As silent as ever, he reached into the small bag attached to his mount's armour, handing Nia a soggy, ripped tome but still in working condition.

As the last Shepherd fell into alignment, a grotesque sound of birds pierced the moans of the approaching Risen. They swarmed the ground, moving towards Chrom while circling around a point.

"Holy 'crow', you've gotten yourself into quite the 'hawkward' situation it seems! Nyahaha!" A giggly voice seemed to originate from the inside of the crow spiral.

"Begone, foul beasts!" Chrom waved his arms, sending the birds reeling back into the sky.

"Aww…why'd you do that, that was unbelievable 'caw-ld' thing to do. Nyahaha!" A white-haired man lay where the birds dispersed, a giant grin stretched across his face. His smile overtook his face as his eyes stayed closed, amplifying his creepiness.

"Ooh a wyvern! That's something you don't see lately! Ooh, and a beautiful one too!" The man laughed again, turned his eyes, even though they were still tightly shut, towards Cherche and Minerva. Cherche only returned the smile.

"Not many people know of her elegance." The man nodded, acknowledging her words.

"We…uhh…do have a battle about to begin, you know that, right?" Chrom watched the two's interactions, shaking his head with a baffled look.

"A battle? Ooh, that means blood! What color do you think my blood is? Red? I hope it's blue or something strange. Oh, I just cannot wait for my death…ooh I hope it involves me drenched in blood while being stabbed and mutilated!" The man hugged himself, letting his fantasies speak themselves. He didn't even notice everyone taking a step back from him.

"Let me join you, I've got a thing for killing, despite my image. I'm Henry." The man named Henry smiled sadistically, turning to rip apart a risen and shower himself in its purple blood.

Nia turned to Chrom, whispering slightly. "Gods, can he be any creepier?" At the same moment, Henry brought himself to face the tactician.

"I didn't quite hear you, maybe you should, 'caw' a little louder." His smiled seemed to grow on his face. When silence was his answer, he turned back, destroying the entire army in a fell swoop.

"Ahh, not enough blood, I need more blood…" Henry giggled, throwing his arms into the sky, letting the blood on his hands drip down his arms and closer to his face. Nia pulled on Chrom's arm, forcing them away from the others and turning him away from the new mage.

"Are we sure we want him to come along? His personality looks scarier than Tharja's!" She glanced back at the mage, attempting to touch Minerva. Her jaws pinched on his skin, letting loose a few droplets of blood. His eyes seemed drawn to it as he moved his arm around in front of his eyes.

"Raaa…ggh…kill….prince!" A ghastly voice barged into their sanctuary, as a Risen teleported near Chrom and Nia. Chrom didn't have enough time to unsheathe Falchion nor did Nia have time to ready a spell as it sprang towards them.

"Father!" The words were garbled to Nia as Marth's voice passed her and hair moving at the rush of wind. Marth's Falchion was up and able to stop the Risen mid-attack before it killed Chrom. And then it was gone, leaving a perplexed man staring at his savior.

* * *

**A:N/****Well, you made it to the end! Review if you like it, review if you hated it, review if you think that Tharja and Henry are extremely creepy yet oddly entertaining to be around.**

** For those that didn't realize/understand; **_Italics_** means the Elibe Nia while bold is Validar. Hope this clears up any confusion what so ever. I also realized that I never did add in the vision at all in my previous chapters so ...well...I improvised.**

** I also realized that I added Virion in on the wrong part in the previous chapter so I just made it so that Sully would've wanted to visit Chrom rather than Flavia...**

**Seriously, I may just kill off Miriel in this story, I literally have to look in a freaking thesaurus for words I've never even heard of! The part with the assassin always cracked me up too, Chrom was just uber powerful in my game and would've taken 0 damage even if Lucina didn't protect him. Another note, I was playing stupid my first run through and thought my lovely Nia could handle being alone (Chrom was being buddy buddy with Frederick) and well...the situation in the story with the soldiers is exactly what happened. **

**All I can say is...thank you Miriel for having an extra tome :P**

**I must thank my wonderous editor Chevy Watson for her help in editing this chapter :)**

**So just so everyone is up to par, these are the current marriages**

**Nia/Chrom (of course) Lissa/Vaike, Frederick/Sumia, Miriel/Stahl, Virion/Sully, Maribelle/Ricken, Panne/Lon'qu, Libra/Olivia, Tharja/Kellam, Gaius/Cordelia**

**...And though it doesn't pertain to this story... Eliwood/Lyn and Hector/Florina ;)**

**Until next time, The Sax Pax signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well it's been quite a long time since I've updated and I just want to apologize for that...I got super busy and I won't let it happen again (probably will happen again :/ ) Anyway...welcome to chapter 7!...It's already chapter 7 yikes. **

**I just want to thank my great editor, Chevy Watson for helping me throughout my writer's block and craziness. She's great!**

**Well I hope you like this chapter...so without further ado...!**

* * *

"Come on…you know you want to…just inch a little closer and—"

"No." The answer didn't falter the cleric a bit as she continued to pester the tactician. She moved back and forth between Nia's eyes, relentless at her assault. After minutes of refusal, Lissa shifted to prodding the woman in the side, waiting for her to give. A heavy sigh left Nia's mouth as her head hung, giving in which elicited cheers from the younger woman.

Lissa didn't wait for Nia to follow, bounding directly in the direction that Marth and Chrom had disappeared towards. She halted in her steps as the image of Marth weeping in Chrom's arms reached her eyes. Nia stood a ways away, taking in the situation calmly. Her hands rested on her hips as her tongue clicked at the scene.

"He definitely is the king of making women cry…" Her head swished side to side as Marth pulled away, fresh tears still emerging from her eyes. Marth met her gaze, waterworks still in perfect condition though something told Nia that she wasn't entirely sad.

Chrom turned slightly, not taking his eyes from Marth until his body forced him to look away. He blinked once ready to say something then cut his words off, trying to refocus his mind.

"Nia I have…no we have something to tell you." He coughed awkwardly, looking back at the blue-haired woman. The only sound was a rustle of clothes as Nia's hands moved from her hips to being crossed across her chest.

"This is Lucina." He gestured towards Marth who seemed to be on the verge of tears once more. Nia's eyes fell to the newly named woman, appraising her once more.

"I didn't think the name was all that common, I guess I was wrong on that assumption." Her eyes never left Lucina as Nia's words directed themselves at Chrom. Yet again, his awkward cough forced her attention away and to him once more.

"She's well…our daughter...from the future…" The air stilled around them as a question formed on Nia's lips only to die on her tongue. Nia's eyes darted between the two, hoping to catch the smile of a badly told joke. However no grin or laugh emitted from the two.

"You're joking right…? You're…not joking…and you believe this Chrom?" He only nodded, increasing the confusion building up in Nia. Her hand rose, gesturing slightly at Ylisstol's direction, readying another thought. She halted the words as Lucina's hand sprung up to explain more.

"You're baby back home is fine. She's safe." Her voice seemed daintier than it had originally been, showing the burden she had been carrying. Teeth bit down on her tongue as more tears slid down her face, lingering on her lips before dripping on the ground, smashing to pieces among the rocks.

Nia found herself storming up to the girl, placing herself as close as she could without touching. She grabbed Lucina's chin, twisting her head in directions as she examined her fully.

"Why did you have to get your father's looks? Well…at least you have one of my eyes." A smile touched Nia's face and she quickly pulled the girl into a hug, masking her own tears for her.

_You're an idiot._

She roughly pushed the thought from her mind as the girl calmed herself, finally tugging away from the hug, a smile on her face.

"I'd just thought…I'd never see my parents alive again." Her throat cleared as she fixed her appearance. Lissa only stood wide-eyed at the entire scene, having been completely silent through the encounter.

"Are we…both dead…in the future?" Lucina only nodded, reaffirming the numb feeling spreading throughout Nia's body.

"Well, we're here now and we can change the future." Chrom finally stepped in, holding Lucina's shoulders in an attempt to convince her, and perhaps himself.

"That's why we all came back; to change the future. All I know is that you're betrayed and murdered by a close ally and I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. That is our goal." Her hands went to her hips as her head tilted upwards, pride overflowing.

"Wait you said 'we', who is 'we'?" Nia and Chrom shot looks at each other before turning to Lissa who remained quiet. Their eyes shot back and forth between each other and Lissa, finally realizing Lucina's words.

"Is Lissa's child as awkward as she is or are they normal?" Nia covered her mouth, already creating a scenario about the child's personality.

"Well…I wouldn't say he's normal, per say." Chrom's hand smacked against his face as a groan passed his mouth. Nia only sputtered, failing to hide the laughter forcing its way out. The cleric's face deepened two shades of red as she stormed over, smacking the two with all her strength.

A few giggles stopped Lissa in her tracks. Lucina was laughing to the point of tears again. She paused in her snickers as she took note of all the eyes on her. She coughed lightly, clasping her hands together and staring at the river near them. Nia drew in close to Lissa, whispering something to her, causing the cleric to nod in approval. The two slowly started backwards.

"Lissa and I going to head back…" Nia paused, taking another step backwards and started to turn, "And whoever is last will have to eat Sully's leftovers!" They both took off, leaving a trail of debris in their wake. Chrom glanced at Lucina, who now stood with her mouth partly open with surprise at the sudden change. With a shrug, he took off, racing towards the two women who held an immense lead already. Lucina didn't wait another second, following after her parents and aunt.

"I've been in more battles than I can count and I still can't run like a normal person!" Nia's breath came out in pants as her and Lissa's lead slowly subsided as Chrom gained on them with each step. Even Lucina's steps dispersed the space between. In only a few moments, Chrom and Lucina had passed the two, switching positions as easily as they had first gained them. Nia took a quick glance at Lissa and pushed her legs harder, allowing her to pass the cleric marginally.

Lissa's upper body flopped over as they reached the camp. She stuck out a finger at Nia, no words forming. There was no reply from Nia as she mimicked the move and both shared the same look as Chrom gave Lucina a high-five. Chrom separated, calling all those around to the fire to introduce her to the group as simply as he could. Nia and Lissa shoved each other playfully as they made their way to the fire pit. Lucina could only gaze at the stars, watching them with soft eyes as the Shepherds she'd heard of in only stories began to gather.

"Everyone…please be safe…" She closed her eyes, trudging behind with the prayer still lingering in her mind.

* * *

"All right, if we don't find directions to the next city, we'll ask one of those ladies back at the tavern…and maybe some other stuff too." The blonde haired man waggled his eyebrows at his companion who only held out his hand in front of his eyes, watching as his muscles contracted, pulling his fingers inwards slightly.

"Those dastardly maidens were no good; my sword hand angers just thinking about them!" The man roared, throwing his fist into the air and unsheathing his sword with the other. The blonde haired man stiffened, dragging his friend into the nearest alleyway and pressing a hand against the man's mouth.

"Owain, shush!" The man didn't allow him to speak, peeking out of the alleyway slowly left and right. Owain quickly sheathed his sword, wanting to speak still but remained silent as he searched for a sign. The corridor was empty and no signs of life touched any surroundings. Not even a sound whisked through the open city. The man removed his hand, flinching as Owain gasped in air.

"Inigo, I feel it, the battle of a lifetime…where the legendary sword Missiletain is calling out to my hand of justice!" His next sentence was cut off as Inigo covered his mouth again, looking around for the cause of the uneasiness within him. Inigo stared at Owain, judging whether the man would give another outburst. There was no doubt that he would, and quickly released Owain's mouth before throwing himself into the open courtyard.

Owain soundlessly followed as a questioning expression fell on Inigo's features. A loud thud, distant from their location, rumbled the city's stone walls, spraying dust into the wind. A piercing roar trailed after the thud and Inigo slammed into Owain's shoulder, throwing both out of the way of an arrow.

"No worries!" Inigo smirked, unsheathing his sword and glancing at Owain who was repeating the action. A boy, with dark blue hair, came sprinting at full blast, a tome protectively wrapped in his arms.

"Some assistance would be nice!" The boy screamed as he stormed towards the two. Following behind, hoards of Risen ran like zombies, awkwardly yet fast. The boy rushed past them, spinning on his heels to assist in the fight.

"What did you do to tick them off?!" Inigo never looked away but called back to the boy.

"Well… I wanted to see what would happen if I jumped on top of one of them. Would they disintegrate or would they be solid? They didn't seem to like that at all." The boy shook his head as lightning begin coursing through his fingers. Owain rushed forward, launching himself into the air.

"Radiant Dawn!" He bellowed as his sword came slashing down on the first approaching Risen. The boy watched, baffled at his antics while a soft groan rumbled from Inigo's mouth.

"Don't mind him, Owain's just a little bit nuts... or maybe a lot. Either way," Inigo finally entered the battle, falling in sync with Owain. The blue-haired boy watched, surprised yet excited by the fight. With a happy yip, he lurched forward, throwing lightning balls at all the enemies, almost catching the two men in the process. They both stared at him, fear flickering in their eyes for a moment.

"Haha, looks like my aim isn't as good as Mother's yet. Sorry about that!" He laughed, oblivious to the fight at hand. Both smacked their faces with their hands at the boy.

"No big deal." Inigo patted him on his back as Owain slashed the final enemy yelling nonsense once more. His sword plunged into the air and he pulled a "heroic" pose, yelling as loud as his lungs would allow. Inigo hid his face in embarrassment while the boy grinned. The erratic male approached the two and wrapped his arms around their necks, pulling them into his body.

"The Radiant Trio has finally reunited; our binding blades will fell those foul beasts!" Owain screamed once more, shaking the two as his arms twitched. The smallest male squirmed from his grasp and stepped backwards from the unfamiliar two.

"Stop being so friendly with me, all right? Look, you two may know each other but I have no idea who you are. I've only known mother my entire life so just…back off okay?" The boy's voice squeaked and the two stepped forward ready to reaffirm their relationship but before they could answer him, the clatter of multiple feet echoed throughout the ghost town. All heads shot towards the direction, watching as a small army made its way through the streets.

"The fighting seemed to come from over here!" A male voice boomed, leading the others closer and closer to the trio. Owain began unsheathing his sword, eyes burning with the idea of another fight while Inigo and the boy just took a step backwards. All three froze as their object of searching caught their eye as the army continued its approach.

"Mother!" The trio yelled together, startling the army at the suddenness. Some of the members looked between each other, trying to understand their words. The boy moved first, smashing against Nia with enough force to send her stumbling a few paces.

"Mother, I've been looking for you! Wow, the air here has done you wonders, you look so much younger! Not that you looked old in the first place..." The boy was bursting at excitement as he practically bounced up and down, words falling over one another at his eagerness.

"Slow down, did you come here from the future with Lucina?" Lucina's head bobbled up and down at Nia's question while the boy's head shot back and forth in denial.

"From the future? Mother did you hit your head or maybe you're sick and that's why you don't you recognize me? It's Morgan, your only child that you love dearly from the depth of your heart?" His head tilted at her as his eyes pleaded for her to remember him.

"Look at me; do I look like someone who could have a kid your age?" Her arms crossed and Morgan lurched backwards in fear. The boy began to ponder on what she had said and his head dropped dejectedly. His hair hid his eyes and suddenly he shot back up, eyes bright and a giant smile on his face. Nia's eyebrows scrunched at his reaction and again tried to probe his memory.

"Do you remember how you got here or what happened after you got here?" The boy scrunched his face up, trying to pull a memory. His face muscles strained as he tried harder and harder to remember something.

"Don't hurt yourself, they'll come back naturally. Well sooner or later…I mean after I woke up in a field with-"

"You woke up in a field too? We're more alike than I had thought, Mother!" Morgan beamed at her causing a small laugh to exit as she realized how similar he was to her.

"Well I never thought I'd have to use the quote, "When in Crimea, do as the Crimean's do." Besides, I want to be with you, Mother, so I'm coming along!" Morgan was the epitome of joy at that moment with eyes full of laughter. He only stopped when a short cough sounded from Owain.

"Mother, uhh…look at this." The space between him and Lissa disappeared as his body moved solemnly towards her, hand outstretched. The ring too small for his fingers remained the acknowledgement point as Lissa observed her left hand, seeing the exact ring on her finger. Inigo awkwardly sauntered towards Olivia with the same action, drawing in Libra at the same time.

"This is…that's my ring but there's only one…then…son?" She could only stare at him with an open mouth as he grinned slightly.

* * *

"Well…that was awkward but now that the introductions are out of the way…shall we move on?" Inigo coughed, settling the tense atmosphere building between everyone. As Chrom passed Inigo, Inigo gave Lucina a small smile that didn't seem to reassure her any more than if her own mother gave her the same look. Twenty boats awaited them, rocking gently on the lapping waves while further lingered where the sun kissed the sea.

The children's eyes lit up with the admiration and they sprung ahead of Chrom, storming on the boat and examining everything they could, gathering into a group and pointing out different aspects of the ship. The creaks of the ramp screamed at them as the weight of the horses and armor tested its strength. Sumia was the last to board, tucking her arms into her body as the masts above her rocked and clattered. She watched warily, yelping as the wind smashed a piece of sail against the mast, creating a hollow thud louder than anything she had heard. The few crew members set to work, bringing the boat to sea while signaling the others to follow suit. Within a moment, they had disappeared underneath the deck minus the captain who set to steering the ship away from the docks.

Lucina watched as Owain twisted his foot on the wooden deck, awkwardly talking to Lissa and Vaike while Inigo just turned as shy as his mother when spoken with by his parents.

Grabbing Morgan's collar and ignoring his protests that she was ruining the coat from his mother, she tugged him alongside her to bring them in front of their parents. Nia halted in her words, staring at her newly found children.

"Unhand me, I will use Mother's tome and destroy you! Argh!" Morgan twisted his body, trying to free himself from Lucina's grasp to no avail. She released her hand, smirking at Morgan when he fell to the ground. Maintaining his dignity, he picked himself up, brushing off his attire and coughing lightly.

"Mother, she hurt your loving son, what are you going to do about her?" He pointed while glaring at Lucina, unaware of their relationship.

"Morgan, this is your sister." Morgan's mouth dropped and he sputtered a few unreconizable words with the majority of his vocabulary at the moment being "What?" along with his momentary disbelief. His eyes turned to Lucina, baffled at his mother's words. She only nodded in approval to further prove Nia's words. His eyes then fell to Chrom who only clapped him on the shoulder. Morgan grabbed his head, shaking it slightly.

"I'm so confused right now!" He shifted his hands to his stomach, now laughing at his situation.

"Lucina…I uh…have a question…" Chrom's voice stopped Morgan's laugh in mid-air, directing the attention of his family. Even Lissa wobbled over to him, trying to balance herself on the rocking boat.

"Why didn't you stay after…after you stopped Emm's assassination?" He breathed, trying to keep his voice steady with the painful subject.

"I didn't…well I didn't want to alter history any more than I needed to. I only wished to stop anything that could lead to Grima's resurrection…" Her voice died off, pulling more of the Shepherds into the conversation.

"Wait…what about the time that we met Gaius and you killed that assassin…what would've happened if you hadn't had been there?" Lissa clasped her hands together, showing her worries for the first time.

"Father would've been gravely injured which would've started the events of Grima's return…" She cut herself off as Lissa pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you for coming then…and thank you because even though it's terrible, you have to bear the burden of the future events with you. We'll make sure that it never happens so that you and Owain can live in a perfect future…" Her voice cracked with emotion and others murmured their thanks as well.

"…I…Thank you all for still being alive…but…it seems I cannot change the course of events, only halt them for a moment of time…in the end I didn't stop Emmeryn's execution…and I thought that it was done, that I had saved the world… I was wrong…even just a few hours ago you were almost attacked once more Father…" She held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You've done well and look…I'm standing right here in perfect shape, well excluding that bruise that Vaike gave me during our spar."

"Hey! Vaike isn't liable for any injuries! I'm making sure that you're up to par princey!" Vaike's forehead vein popped out at Chrom's words sending Owain into a craze that his sword hand was itching for a fight with his father and Chrom at the same time. Lissa only jabbed the two in their sides with her elbows, silencing them immediately.

"How do I die? Do you know?" Chrom searched Lucina's eyes, knowing exactly what his asking would do to her.

"I'm not entirely sure…but I know that you're betrayed by a close ally." Chrom twisted, scanning his gaze over all of his comrades and let it rest on one of their newest recruits.

"Nyahaha, don't look at me, that's hawkward! Just because I'm from Plegia and like blood doesn't mean anything! Though… I guess it does means something, nyahaha!" Henry giggled madly as Chrom's eyes met his. Minerva's tail smashed against his back, halting the mage's laughter momentarily to allow Chrom and Lucina to continue their conversation.

Nia refused to speak, observing all aspects being said at the moment. It was highly unlikely that anyone in their group would betray Chrom. By now, Henry was already enamored by Cherche and Cherche was loyal to Virion. It was a long chain of loyalty with most starting from the original Shepherds. A small pang resonated in her skull. Her left eye twitched as each throb attacked her mind. She had already recognized this pain as the one from the previous night. The throbs gained in intensity until they became like hammers smashing into her head. She threw her hands against her temples, trying to halt the pain to no avail. Her breath became ragged as she leaned forward, catching all of the others' attention.

"Nia…? You okay?" Chrom stepped forward, trying to get an answer.

"It's just a headache…" She straightened herself, unable to give a smile back. She felt both Maribelle's and Lissa's hand touch her forehead, both sending a wave a healing into her head.

"Mot…her…" Lucina watched the events take place. Her mouth tightened before continuing. "After your death, I took the name Marth and I prayed to the Hero-King for some of his strength but no longer, I fight as Lucina now."

A rhythmic beat pounded against their ears as Cordelia pulled her pegasus down from the sky.

"Milord, the Valmese match us ship for ship but theirs are fully armed and ours, well…"

"That's only because Plegia spared us no men…only ships and supplies. Maybe a great tactician could figure out what to do, hmm?" Flavia removed herself from the crowd, resting her unsheathed blade on her shoulder and smirked at Nia who returned it with a smile.

"Too bad we don't have one of those, huh Bubbles?" Gaius crossed his arms, giving the same look at Nia.

"Yes, it's too bad guys!" Nia pouted slightly but quickly gave a chuckle as she trudged across the deck, staring at all of their supplies.

"They were also very…generous with their oil supply…give any clues yet?" Flavia wagged her eyebrows at Nia, trying to convey her message. When Nia didn't respond, Flavia continued, "Maybe if we set fire to their ships, they'll have nowhere to go and we…-" She cut off as Basilio grabbed the front of her tunic, pulling her in with their noses almost touching.

"Woman, are you mad?! You might roast us alive at the same time!" He spat the words at her, pulling her anger out almost immediately.

"And what would you have us do, oaf?!" She threw back, shoving him away with her entire strength, catching him off guard. They both reared back ready to start a fist fight, pausing only as Nia placed herself in front of the two.

"Perhaps there's a better way…"

"Like what? We have nothing to get the oil on their ships without catching ours on fire…" Flavia lowered her arm, watching the tactician with careful eyes.

"Well…what's so wrong with that exactly?" All heads turned to her with confusion, even Henry looked at her like she was crazy.

"And why in the Gods name would we…you have that look…ugh…I won't even ask Nia. I don't even want to know what you've cooked up…as long as it's not me, I'll be fine." Basilio laughed nervously before exploding into a boisterous chuckle, rubbing his head to eradicate the feeling inside him.

"Don't worry, there will be no roasted Basilio on the menu tonight…unless you anger Flavia enough. Anyway, I have an idea that'll send them all haywire and panicking." Nia tapped Basilio's back with her fist, beaming at him.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Chrom continued to smile even as screams from Vaike sounded behind him. Nia shifted to her toes, peering over his shoulder to see Sully's horse stampeding towards the warrior. She didn't speak, falling back to her heels. She coughed, regaining the attention from those around her listening.

"All we have to do is kill their general, simple, no?"

"Ooh, will there be a lot of bloodshed? Count me in!" Henry barged forward, shoving Frederick and throwing him slightly off balance.

"Killing more man-spawn shouldn't be so much of an issue for us." Panne crossed her arms, ears twitching at the thought of fighting more humans. Lon' Qu merely pulled himself next to her, nodding while imitating her stance.

"Ooh don't forget me! Vaike's been teaching me how to wield an axe. Not so delicate now, huh?!" Lissa threw herself on Chrom's back, toppling him forward slightly and giggling at Vaike's cheering.

"We're all with you!" Cordelia pulled Nia into a hug, breaking it only to smack Gaius's hand away from a nearby money pouch.

"Well I'll need the best of the best for this plan, good thing Sully didn't volunteer-ow!" Sully didn't hesitate to slam her fist into Nia's arm.

"Hell no! If you think I'm staying behind you'll end up with a few more bruises!" Her face turned to a scowl as she watched Nia burst into a laugh. However, as she met Sully's look, she coughed awkwardly, ending her giggles.

"We need the strongest to lead this small band and well…I'd nominate Chrom but he's the King so…" Nia rolled her eyes, already knowing what Chrom's response would be. The day he sat out from a fight was the day that she would fly.

"Yes but that also means that no one can command me. I'll lead the small army." Nia only nodded in approval, not wanting to fight on the subject. She turned, watching the waves lap against the sides of the boat. The boats distal of their position teetered on the brink of being an overwhelming force.

"This plan will work. I promise you guys that." She turned back, meeting multiple thumbs stricken upwards, giving her their trust.

"Are you really the same person we found in that field, Nia? I mean, you were a nobody and now you're queen, leading the entire Ylissean army…it's hard to believe you arrived here with no memories! Heck, I still don't believe all of it!" Lissa pounced, pulling her into a bear hug, smile wide and bright.

"Destiny has a strange way..-"

"I don't really think its destiny." Nia broke him off mid-statement, drifting her eyes to the sky. She ignored his, "What" watching the scenery around her.

"We're not acting out a script like actors…I feel as if we…were meant to do this, like…oh what's it called, the threads of life or at least invisible ties! They connect everyone to everything and everyone they interact with. And as we continue making new ties…we strengthen them with each other. I mean, I don't think I would've gotten along with someone like Miriel before and now we're great friends." Nia gestured towards the mage who only pushed her glasses further on her face.

"What an adequate response." Her curt response disrupted the flow of the conversation and Nia took hold once more.

"We make our own decisions not this script of fate."

"Nia…did you drink any of the sea water? I've heard it can mess with people's minds." She stuck her tongue out at him, receiving multiple guffaws from her allies. Her face reddened a few shades as Basilio clapped her on the back.

"All right, all right, enough philosophy…you two go have your lover's spat and work out the details of this mastermind plan. We'll be here." Basilio gave a short push on her back, throwing her forward and towards Chrom. Frederick followed immediately after, not letting any details be made without him.

"So much to do, so little time!" Chrom intertwined his fingers with hers, pulling her along and motioning towards the knight.

"If there are these 'invisible ties' you speak of…well I thank the gods that one of them was with you." He gave her a small smile as she blushed profoundly

"C'mon mister romantic, we three have a lot of work to do."

"Four actually." Lucina gravitated towards the three, refusing to barge from helping create the plan.

"Ah…fine…based on the layout of the Valm ships then…" Her voice dropped in volume, blocking out all those that could hear.

* * *

"You know, in theory it sounded great but now that I think about it…it doesn't seem like such a hot plan…" Nia forced her head over the edge, watching the waves pound against the side of the boat. She turned back to her comrades, all ready for her to begin.

"Couldn't we...not jump into the cold water of death and just ram a different boat into theirs. Why is ours special?" She clasped her arms and began to walk back and forth, shuddering at the non-existent cold.

"Frederick's already transported all the horses, pegasi, and weapons on to the other ship. Anyone with heavy armor is all ready to go too. All we need to do is set the boat on course for them, light and jump. Besides, ours is the one that can make the biggest boom!" Lissa watched her pace, arms on her hips.

"Ah...well...what if...one were to...oh I don't know, be unable to swim? Would that change anyone's minds?" Nia stopped, turned back again. All she met was faces stricken with confusion.

"Oh Nia my dear, all it requires is a one-two-three one-two-three movement! Wasn't I beautiful?" Virion waved his arms up and down in an attempt to educate her.

"Nyahaha, Nia's going to sink like an anchor! Down and down she will go!" Henry chuckled, holding his sides as tears formed in his eyes.

"Yes, yes laugh but I only said it as an ice breaker. I didn't think you'd ACTUALLY say it was a good idea." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"You know Mother, you always said, 'Try and try again.' Well just use that!" Morgan bounced up and down closer to her, eyes full of pride. She backed up as more and more ganged up on her.

"Oh no, you are not making me jump out over and over again." Her arms flew to defend her face. Chrom only let out a few chuckles as it played out.

"Well, we must get a move on 'Supreme Tactician of Awesomeness' so I'll help you out! Alley-oop!" Basilio charged past those getting closer to her and swooped her up into his arms. With a small laugh he threw her overboard, jumping out himself immediately after. Everyone on board threw themselves at the edge, watching the now lighter color water ripple from the uninvited visitors. A moment later, Basilio surfaced with a coughing Nia being supported by his weight.

"This old guy can take this water, it's just peachy."

"We'll see about that you old fart!" Flavia launched herself, creating a tidal wave that covered the two in. She ushered towards the others who let out uneasy laughs, excluding Henry who just giggled and jumped. Lissa's screeches as she was pushed overboard by Vaike more than likely damaged all that heard. The moment the last person jumped. Chrom stared over the edge at his companions and the boats on their trail. He stampeded to the lower deck, lighting one barrel that connected to the rest of the explosives, and sprintiedback to the deck. He tugged on the sail, allowing the wind to take full hold of the ship and speed it forward. Holding his breath, he dived into the chilled waters.

They watched as the Valmese ships began to form a blockade. When their ship continued on, the enemy did not falter. The explosion amplified as the enemy's black powder ignited, creating a chain affect.

"Need a hand?" Sumia's voice hit Nia and she unlatched one arm from Basilio's neck, smirking internally at the large intake of air that came from him immediately after. The moment her feet hit the deck, she collapsed, partly from the stress and the other for being able to walk once more. The familiar footsteps of Frederick were a great thing to hear.

"How...how many ships?" She didn't continue as her teeth clanked together with stiffness. Frederick didn't respond, watching the blaze in the background.

"18 but the explosions are still continuing. The general got away though." Stahl lent her a hand and she took it most graciously, feeling jelly throughout her legs.

"We can be sure that he'll be on us soon." Chrom pulled himself aboard, allowing no indication of shock or anything as usual. The Valms had already noticed, even before the statement had been made.

"Prepare for trouble!" Sumia pointed to the right, a Valmese closing in and shortening the distance between within each second.

"Make that double princess!" Sully in turn, pointed to the left, the general's ship preparing to board their ship. No one even mention the third as the clatter on deck began.

* * *

"C'mon, Germone...I wanna be the hero this time!" The brunette's squeaky voice broke the sky as she followed behind the man riding the Wyvern.

"This is not our fight." He mumbled, watching the chaos take place in front of him. To his left, the pink dragon nodded to his suggestion, not wanting to start a fight they couldn't win.

"Oh pegasus dung you guys are no fun! I should've stayed with Kjelle and Severa! They'd be more fun!" She crossed her arms, twisting her head away to pout.

"Once I get to Wyvern Valley I will disappear. Then you can go play 'hero' all you want." Gerome snapped, stopping Cynthia in her tracks with his harshness.

"Ooh, you didn't have to be so mean you big bully! You're just hiding behind a mask anyway!" She stuck out her tongue, bracing for the next lashing. It never came. Minerva stopped in mid-air, searching the decks endlessly.

"Minerva...? Wait!" The wyvern tilted downwards, allowing gravity to take hold. Not even Gerome could stop her and Nah and Cynthia quickly followed ready to help. The chinks of metal meeting was displeasing to Germone and quickly resettled himself to bring Minerva up to no avail. He landed in the midst of the battle, halting all those around him. The silence deadpanned more as Cynthia and Nah took places next to him. Cynthia let herself wave to those around, laughing nervously.

"Watch out!" Nia cried out, watching an arrow fly though the air towards the newcomers. There was a blur as Cherche pulled her hammer up at the last moment, deflecting it. She twisted the weapon around, offering the base towards the other Wyvern rider. However, as he took it, an unforgettable scowl took hold on his face.

"Ooh, Cynthia wants to fight too!" The young pegasus rider held out her hands for a lance, grinning as Sumia gave her the extra she was holding. She made a small cheering noise and charged the closest enemy, almost barreling the pegasus into him at the same time. She only made a guilty face before moving on to the next enemy. The white haired boy only pressed his palm against his face at his companions.

"Don't be shy, the blood bath is free!" Henry slapped the wyvern on her haunch, causing her to turn and give a small nip on his shoulder before rotating her shoulders, signalling Gerome she was ready. He sighed, taking off and lopping of the nearest Valm's head.

"Pointless..." He grumbled, landing next to Cynthia to help with her opponent. His head jarred sideways as Cherche's hand smashed into his cheek.

"Never pointless, everyone has a dream that they wish to achieve." She took off, leaving him alone to rub his face before it swelled. He scoffed, turning back to the battle and met a Cynthia, keeled over and almost falling off of her horse.

"You just got slapped by your mother!" She slapped her leg, more laughs ripping loose from her. Her enemy pulled back, confused at the situation. His eyes hardened and he charged forward, only to meet Frederick's lance. Cynthia immediately stopped her chuckles, straightening herself at the man's appearance. Her mouth quivered and she threw herself from the horse, landing on his back.

"Oh father..." She sniffed, making him pause and reassess the situation. Her words ceased his brain function even as the battle continued to rage on.

* * *

"You see, yet another bad idea!" Nia twisted, pulling both Morgan and Lucina away from the trajectory of a arrow.

"Just think of it as a family vacation!" Chrom danced around her, slicing at the nearest enemy.

"If this is your idea of a vacation, I think you're going to be surprised!" She pushed away from her children, feeling the electricity coursing through her hands.

"Duck!" Her voice rose above and without any doubt, the bolt flew above his head, shaving off one piece caught in the after shock. She allowed herself a glance sideways to see Lucina attacking in a similar manner as Chrom and Morgan imitating her own style. She felt her hood being tugged again and her body sidestepped, unable to keep her balance correctly.

"This is what, the fourth time that you've done this?" She fought against, him, sending out electricity to strike one of the men sneaking up on Lucina.

"Can't break tradition now, can we?" He continued to tug her until she was no longer the target.

"Arrogant pup! Your grave is here!" The general slammed his spear downwards, aiming for Nia rather than himself. It was pure instinct that she darted away from him, allowing Chrom to drag Falchion into position and block the blow. He swung, creating a distance between himself and the general. The crackling set Nia's senses on fire. She launched herself at Chrom, tackling him yet pulling him away from the man who only grunted, ready to fight again. A single strike of lightning struck between them sending the man reeling towards the edge of the boat.

"Insolent...pu..." The man's words sputtered to a stall as another bolt struck down but continued to burn and pierced the entire boat, creating a misshaped circle in its' wake. Yet again the blast continued its' onslaught, shredding the entire top part of the boat by an electric wall. nia threw herself on top of Chrom, shielding him from the escaping spurts of the electricity. She ignored his complaints and found the reason for it. Morgan pulled the electricity with his hands, her book perched perfectly in his arms. His eyes seemed to glow and the magic cut off, ending the destructive spree. The moment it disappeared, the front half disappeared into the sea, dragging the general with it.

Nia pulled off of Chrom, dragging him upwards and back to their own boat. The boat began to tip forward as water rushed upwards to meet them. She only watched wide eyed as the boat disappeared to the murky depths of the sea.

* * *

**A:N/ Holy tolitos that was a long chapter. I will introduce the children in pairs if you haven't noticed...much faster that way too!**

**Also to say...I always had Owain and Inigo paired up there wasn't any other question of that. They were both epic, especially with Inigo as support. ( Saved Owain so many times it's not even funny.)**

**I've also made it so that Morgan was known in the future. I did this because that the future would be set in stone but it only changes based on who Avatar/Robin marries so...yeah...**

**Another note...because of the sentence stated above, even though Cherche isn't married yet, Gerome still exists. I don't care otherwise.**

**Last note, Morgan was my overkill meter, I think I had him maxing out more than any other character especially with Ignis and Rightful King...every single hit...even more so after he got max support with Lucina...it was just brutal.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Look forward to the next chapter :) **

**-Saxy Paxy**


End file.
